Freaky Monday
by estkella
Summary: COMPLETED! Trish and Chris don't get along and never have. Until one morning they wake up in each others bodies and are forced to work together. Can they find a cure in time and will they still feel the same about each other if they do? Plz R
1. Road To Wrestle Mania

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing in this story to do with the WWE.

**Title:** Freaky Monday

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** Chris and Trish don't like each other for reasons unknown to their friends and never have and now after a very unfortunate incident involving a fortune cookie they have to work together to sort out their problems with each other and quick as WrestleMania is only a week away.

**Genre:** Humour, Romance and Drama.

Characters: Trish, Chris, Amy, Randy, Stacy, Kurt and more.

**A/N:** This fic is loosely based on the movie Freaky Friday but this time it's Trish Sratus and Chris Jericho who get switched...that's the only thing that it has to do with the move. As it's got a whole different storyline than the film.

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

_**Freaky Monday.**_

_Chapter 1 – Road to Wrestle Mania._

"That's it with the Big Show gone were down to the last two men." JR yelled loudly his voice almost going.

"My monies on Randy Orton. He's a third generation superstar its in his blood JR." King said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure King I mean we all know Y2J was the first undisputed champion." JR yelled back.

"He's going for the RKO this one's over JR." King said triumphantly.

"YES! it's a reversal by Y2J and now there both on the ropes now. Chris Jericho going for the clothes line." JR yelled excited.

"Over he goes but no wait he's hanging on and Randy now trying …NO!" King yelled frantically. "That's it JR it's over now." King sounded annoyed.

"He's done it. Y2J has finally done it. He's won the Royal Rumble!" JR cheered as loud as ever.

"Yep looks like he's headed to Wrestle Mania JR." King said.

The arena went wild while Chris Jericho's music played loudly announcing him as the winner of the Royal Rumble. Fans screamed and cheered, JR almost passed out from the excitement. As Chris stood in the ring with his arm held high leaning on the referee for support.

Randy slowly made his way back also exhausted from what he's just done. As he went through the curtain and backstage he turned and waited. Getting his breath back and drinking water as sat waiting.

"Well folks thank you for joining us and I hope we kept you entertained. The road to Wrestle Mania has officially started." JR said as the show went off the air.

Chris slowly made his way to the curtain after nearly twenty minutes on the ramp. Walking through the curtain he was greeted by his roommate Randy.

"Come on we got places to go chicks to see." Randy ushered him.

"Yeah I'm coming I just gotta shower first and gloat to everyone a little." Chris smirked.

"Chris you know it was scripted you'd win. If it were real I'd have kicked your ass." Randy sneered.

The two looked over as they saw someone approaching them.

"Jay did you watch?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it was awesome you guys put on a good show." Jason said walking closer. "So were all going out to a club later you guy's coming?"

"You bet I am." Chris said enthusiastic.

"Well we better go get showered and stuff then." Randy said walking away.

The three started walking towards their locker rooms to get ready as they had a big night ahead of them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's so big headed look at him walking up the ramp." Trish said bitterly.

"Cut him some slack Trish he's just won the Rumble." Amy said brushing her long red hair.

The two woman were currently sitting in the backstage area watching the screen and had just seen Chris Jericho win. Much to Trish's dislike as she hated the blonde man with a passion.

"Like he didn't already know anyway. I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal of it." Trish shrugged.

"Okay I get it already I know you don't like him and are pissed he won but cheer up. Were going out tonight and I don't want you being all miserable again." Amy sighed.

"I'm not miserable." Trish said annoyed.

"Look are you coming or what?" Amy asked shortly.

"No I have to go to bed so I can get up early and practice." Trish shrugged.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at her stubborn friend. "Trish get changed your coming."

Trish sighed and stood up then smiled and went to get changed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening at a club across town the party had well and truly started. As they were getting free drinks all night the majority of the group were very drunk. Everyone was celebrating getting through another pay per view and the fact they were almost at Wrestle Mania. Especially Chris who had won the Royal Rumble earlier which meant he would be going to main event at the show. The best thing was he was scripted to win the WWE title.

Chris stood at the bar along with Randy waiting to be served when a blonde walked up beside him also waiting to be served. The blond hadn't noticed she was standing next to him otherwise she would have gone the other way.

Chris felt someone stood next to him and turned to see whom it was. A smile spread across his face as he saw Trish.

"Trish." Chris said.

"Oh great." Trish looked over less than impressed.

"Oh wait everyone I think we best leave the room, so we don't breath Trish's air." Chris joked to everyone around him.

"I'm surprised there's any air left Chris the size of your head." Trish smirked.

"What's with the hostility you should be congratulating me." Chris said cockily.

"Yeah congratulations for being able to read a script." Trish said shortly.

Trish then turned and walked away and sat back at her table. Everyone looked at her as she had come back without the drinks.

"You'll have to get them. Jericho was there and I really don't want to speak to him. Not this evening anyway his ego is big enough without winning the Rumble." Trish said frustrated.

"For god sake Trish you and him need to get over this because you're driving everyone insane." Amy yelled.

"I'm not the one with the problem it's him with his constant witty remarks." Trish said defensively. "Like he wasn't told four months ago he'd win the Rumble."

"Please just let it go." Mickie said standing up. "I'll get the drinks."

"You can't hold a grudge forever you know." Torrie said sounding like her mother.

"Watch me." Trish folded her arms tightly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Randy asked.

"Oh she's still mad at me for something I did years ago…I can't remember what." Chris shrugged.

Randy nodded and continued to drink. Randy was used to Chris and Trish's dislike for each other as was every other superstar. From the first time they'd met years ago they hadn't gotten on and it had progressed from there. Sending snide remarks at each other at every opportunity. It was almost unbearable to be in the same room as them as they would argue non stop.

They had even been scripted to have a story line together but Trish had put up so much of a fuss the writers were forced to change the script.

The night ended in the small hours of the morning with everyone falling in to the hotel drunk. This was going to be the last big party until WrestleMania as they needed to focus and train hard to be there best.

Trish and Chris didn't know that in one months time things would be a lot different.

* * *

**N/A: That was the first chapter it was just a set to show what's happening and about Trish and Chris.**


	2. Fortune Faded

_Chapter 2 – Fortune Faded._

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Okay I want best behaviour and manners all round tonight. Were not only representing us but the company and if the company looks bad so do I." Vince yelled to the coach load of people.

Everyone agreed in one way or another and then finally stood up and exited the coach. They all headed into the Chinese restaurant they had planned to have their annual Wrestle Mania pre dinner party. This was an important event as this was the last time any changes could be made to the script.

"Please look at the seating charts and find your seat." The elderly Chinese lady called out.

Trish walked up the board and looked for a long time before she scrunched up her face.

"This has to be a joke right?"

"What is?" Amy asked looking for her name.

"It say's I'm on Jericho's table…there is no way I'm sitting…" Trish stopped as an arm wrapped its self round her shoulder.

"Looks like were sitting together huh great isn't it." Chris said cheerfully.

"I don't think so." Trish shrugged his arm off her and walked away.

Trish walked all the way over to Vince's table and stopped.

"Trish how can we help." Vince asked.

"It says I gotta sit with Jericho and I really can't do that." Trish said laughing.

"Well you have to. The seating chart isn't wrong I made it up." Vince shrugged.

"You made it up?"

"Yes I did. I think it's about time you two got along." Vince said forcefully.

"You don't understand…" Trish began to plead.

"Yes I do now go and sit down." Vince said calmly.

Trish sighed and turned round looking at the table she was supposed to be sat at seeing an empty space next to Chris. Slowly walking over she saw him look over at her and wave. Trish rolled her eyes and sat down.

An hour later Trish was still sat there in silence looking bored out of her mind. Constantly looking at the clock, which felt like it took forever to move. The table broke out into laughter as Chris told another one of his stupid jokes Trish hated so much.

"So you pumped for Wrestle Mania?" Randy asked.

"You bet I am. I can't wait to get that belt around my waist. It's gonna be tough but I can do it" Chris said enthusiastically.

Trish laughed at this.

"Something funny your highness?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Like you don't already know your gonna win. You won't even have to try hard." Trish said.

"Trish it's not just a one two three I gotta work in there and with Kurt Angle the guy's a gold medal winner." Chris said shortly.

"But you know that you win so there's no problem, even I could do it." Trish smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be confusing what you do with what I do." Chris laughed as did everyone else. "There's no way you could even imagine doing what I do."

"Whatever…you couldn't do what I do." Trish said annoyed.

"Yeah your right I forgot how hard the chick kick is." Chris said sarcastically.

"You're such an asshole." Trish stood up.

Trish picked up her bag and walked away to the other side of the restaurant heading towards the ladies toilets. Everyone looked at Chris who shrugged.

"What?"

Chris knew what they were looking at him for and sighed. Standing up he began to walk in the direction Trish had stormed off in. Chris eventually found her sat on a bench outside of the ladies room messing with her cell phone.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk." Chris sat down.

"Don't be because I'm not surprised. You are a jerk and so I'm not bothered you can say what you want." Trish didn't look up.

"Fine then I tried to apologise but your being a bitch as usual so goodbye." Chris turned.

"You started it." Trish yelled.

"Oh we're doing this now, why don't we just go get our parents to sort it out for us." Chris said sarcastically.

"Oh do me favour and shut up!" Trish yelled.

"Great comeback can I borrow it sometime?"

The two continued to argue until they were stopped by an elderly Chinese woman who had come walking up to them with something in her hand.

"Fortune cookie?"

Trish and Chris looked at her and then at each other.

"Don't mind if I do." Chris took the cookie from her.

The elderly lady then walked away smiling mischievously at the pair. Trish instantly snatched the cookie from Chris.

"She offered it to me."

"No she offered it to me." Chris grabbed Trish hand tightly.

"NO ME!" Trish yelled.

The pair then ended up struggling with each other trying to get the cookie. Trish had it held tightly in her hand and Chris was now holding tight on to Trish trying to get her hand open.

"Get off me you idiot." Trish yelled.

Suddenly they heard a loud cracking noise and stopped what they were doing. Looking at each with eyes wide open Trish opened her hand and tiny pieces of the cookie shell fell onto the ground along with the piece of paper with the fortune on it.

"Look what you did now." Chris said.

"You did it not me." Trish yelled.

Chris sighed and bent over to pick up the fortune, as he did Trish grabbed it too.

"It's mine remember." Trish said.

"No I remember the old lady giving it to me."

The pair the pulled at the tiny piece of paper tearing it in half.

"Good job _Einstein_ look what you did now!" Chris yelled.

"Look shut up and read your half." Trish said annoyed.

"You read your." Chris said flatly.

"Look we'll take it in turns okay." Trish said having had enough.

"Fine." Chris shrugged.

Chris stood there looking at Trish waiting.

"Well go on then."

Trish rolled her eyes. "A journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes."

Chris coughed loudly to clear his throat. "When what you see is what you lack then a selfless act will change you back."

"That's it?" Trish asked looking unimpressed.

"Yep."

Trish rolled her eyes again and screwed up the piece of paper and put it in Chris's shirt pocket as she walked past him.

"It's all yours."

Chris shrugged and stuck the other half in there too and then walked back to his table.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm wonder what's going to happen now...like we don't already know:)**


	3. Someone Else Body

_Chapter 3 – Someone Else Body._

"Chris wake up man we gotta go." Randy said.

Trish moaned and rolled over in the bed not hearing what Randy had just said.

"Just a sec Randy."

Trish then opened her eyes quickly and looked round.

"RANDY!" Trish yelled.

Trish sat up straight in the bed looking horrified looking around she noticed this wasn't her hotel room.

"What are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here?" Trish yelled.

"You feeling okay man?" Randy asked.

"What are you talking about? Turn round anyway and stop looking at me!" Trish yelled pulling the covers up.

Randy looked extremely confused but did as he thought Chris had said and turned round.

"Chris how much did you have to drink last night?" Randy asked confused.

"Why are you calling me Chris?" Trish yelled.

"Um I guess because that's your name." Randy said confused.

"No it's not it's…" Trish stopped as she caught a sight of her hand.

Trish looked horrified as she looked down at her body a body that didn't belong to her. Trish touched her face and felt stubble around her mouth and long side burns. Feeling her hair Trish felt shorter coarser hair than she was used to. Finally she shrieked as she moved her hand down between her legs and felt something that definitely shouldn't be there.

"Dude you okay?" Randy had turned around.

"What the fuck happened." Trish screamed standing up out of the bed.

"Well we went out to that place for the dinner thing and…" Randy began to say.

"No you idiot what the fuck happened to me?" Trish yelled.

"I don't know what you mean?" Randy asked even more confused.

"I'm a god damn _man_ that's what happened!" Trish yelled.

Randy stared at Chris for a long time then laughed.

"Are you still drunk?"

Trish didn't look impressed at this.

"NO of course I'm not drunk you idiot. Tell me what the hell you and Chris have done to me NOW?" Trish yelled.

Randy frowned and raised his eyebrows. "You are Chris."

Trish felt like she was going to faint at those words. Unable to compute what was going on she ran to the mirror on the wall and stood looking into it for a very long time.

"Oh my god." Trish whimpered.

Trish moved her left hand and the reflection of Chris she saw moved his left hand to. Trish pulled a face and Chris's did the same. After a lot of moving about Trish turned to Randy who was still standing there looking totally confused at what he was seeing.

"Care to explain."

"You must be right Randy I am drunk, that's right totally drunk…and um I have to go." Trish said nervously walking towards the door.

"Where?" Randy asked.

"To see someone." Trish said quickly unlocking the door.

"But Chris."

"What!" Trish yelled.

"You only have your underwear on." Randy pointed to Chris's boxers.

Trish turned around and looked back in the mirror. Randy was right he was only wearing his boxers. Trish laughed a little and ran to the bathroom and put on a robe that was hanging up and then walked out of the room again.

"Good luck." Randy said as he watched Chris walk.

Randy scratched his head and blinked a few times then walked over to his bed and lay down.

"I need more sleep."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Trish wake up!" Amy yelled louder.

Trish did nothing but stayed fast asleep.

Amy looked over at Mickie who was standing in the doorway waiting for the red head.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just can't wake her." Amy shrugged.

"Lets just go, she doesn't need to be there anyway." Mickie shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll come back later." Amy walked away.

As the two girls walked outside of the room they ran into Chris who looked panicky.

"Hey Chris." Amy said.

"Hey Ames." Trish said softly.

Amy looked a little strange at what Chris had just called her.

"I mean what's up Amy." Trish said trying to sound deep.

"We're good right Mickie." Amy looked at her friend.

"We are just going for breakfast wanna come?" Mickie asked.

"No I need to speak to Chr…I mean me…no I mean Trish." Trish said nervously.

"She's in there but good job trying to wake her, he'd dead to the world." Amy said pointing into the room.

"I know just the thing…I'll erm see you two later." Trish smiled and walked in to the room.

Trish walked over to her bed and saw herself lay sound asleep in it. Moaning angrily Trish walked in to the bathroom and filled the trashcan with cold water. Walking back over to the bed she threw the whole thing over herself.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" Trish yelled.

"What the fuck!" Chris shouted.

Chris sat up in bed soaking wet through and looked over at Trish. Closing his eyes he put his hands to them and rubbed them. Then opened them again but still looked confused.

"Am I still dreaming, cause I'm seeing things." Chris said confused.

"No you're not seeing things. Now give me back my body you sick pervert!" Trish yelled loudly.

"Huh your body I don't have your body." Chris was confused.

"GET UP!" Trish yelled.

Trish walked round and pulled Chris out of bed and dragged him over to the full length mirror on the wall.

"Look!" Trish yelled standing back.

Chris looked in the mirror for a few seconds moving his hands and legs then smiled and turned back to Trish.

"Cool."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it i really anjoyed writing that chapter.**

**Please review!**


	4. Reasons Why

_Chapter 4 – Reason Why._

"No this is not cool!" Trish yelled.

"What's happened?" Chris said.

"You tell me? What have you done?" Trish yelled.

Trish looked shocked and then Chris laughed. "I've done nothing."

"I bet you haven't" Trish sounded sarcastic.

"No seriously I haven't done a thing I swear." Chris pleaded.

Trish sighed and didn't look too happy as she sat down on what should be her bed.

"Look obviously we've switched bodies somehow, but how?" Chris asked.

"Switched bodies! Do you know how insane that sounds?" Trish yelled.

"You don't have to tell me that." Chris motioned down his body.

"We have to do something." Trish suggested.

"We could go to the hospital"

"Didn't you hear what I said? We'll just end up in the lunatic asylum for rest of our miserable lives." Trish yelled.

"Look just relax your getting way to stressed about this." Chris said calmly.

"Stressed out! I'm in your body and you're in mine! What is there to be calm about? I don't want to be you!" Trish yelled throwing her hands up in the air and back down.

Chris walked over to where Trish was sat and looked at himself.

"You think I wanna be you!" Chris yelled.

"Well it seems that way!" Trish yelled.

"Well believe me I don't." Chris sighed and sat down. "And getting all mad and stressed won't help our situation. So just take a breather and think." Chris said calmly.

They were silent for a while before Trish looked up at herself.

"The fortune cookie."

"What fortune cookie?" Chris asked.

"The one we shared remember?" Trish asked.

Chris looked up at himself and nodded remembering the previous night and the fight and then the cookie.

"Yeah the Chinese lady. She did this to us." Chris said loudly standing up.

"Right we have to go see her."

"What now? We got training." Chris said.

"You wanna go to training as me?" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah not a good idea." Chris shook his head.

Chris then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked.

"To get changed."

"Chris you're me remember." Trish nodded.

Chris looked down and nodded.

"Oh yeah." Chris smiled.

Trish then walked over to the doorway and was about to walk out when she turned around.

"Where something nice and don't mess with my hair…and one last thing keep your hands to yourself. Got it!" Trish said.

"Got it." Chris nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish knocked on her own hotel room door and waited for Chris to answer. When he did she was shocked to see herself.

"What have you done to me hair?" Trish yelled.

"What have you done to mine and have you _shaved_ me?" Chris yelled his eyes open wider.

"Yeah I did that stupid beard was getting on my nerves." Trish walked in to her room and stood still.

Chris followed her and sat on the bed.

"It took me months to get it that long." Chris whined.

"What a shame." Trish smirked.

Trish looked round the room and the look on her face was one of disgust.

"This place is a mess, what have you done?" Trish asked.

"I couldn't find anything to wear." Chris shrugged.

"Well you can change that for a start." Trish pointed at what she had one.

"I like this top."

"It's a bikini top, there's no way I'm going out with that one and _my hair_ what did you do to _my hair_?" Trish yelled startled putting her hand to her mouth.

"I brushed it and all it started falling out so I continued. You should really go see a doctor about that." Chris nodded.

"There my hair extensions you moron. You pulled my extensions out!"

"Oh was that what they were. I just thought you were going bald." Chris nodded. "You really couldn't tell you had extensions."

Trish rolled her eyes and let out an angry yell and then walked over to her suitcase and picked some clothes out and handed them to herself.

"Put these on before I kill you." Trish said throwing some clothes at herself.

"Don't you mean kill you?" Chris said.

"No I mean…oh you know what I mean! Just go!" Trish yelled pointing at the bathroom. "Oh and keep…"

"Your hands to your self I know." Chris yelled from inside the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Chris came walking out and showed Trish what she looked like.

"Wow is my butt really that big?" Trish said.

"Focus please." Chris said waving his hand in front of her.

"Right of course lets go." Trish walked towards the door and opened it.

They went all the way down to the hotel lobby and managed to avoid being scene by anybody they knew. Secretly they went to the parking lot and got into Chris's rental car which he drove.

"This better work." Trish sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews Appreciated!**


	5. Selfless Act

_Chapter 5 – Selfless Act._

The car screeched to a holt as Chris and Trish ran out quickly and up to the restaurant doors.

"It's closed." Chris said.

"I can see that thank you." Trish replied shortly.

"Let's try round the back."

Both of them then ran quickly round the back of the building and to there delight saw a door open.

Trish didn't think twice as she marched through the doors not looking back. Chris sighed and followed.

The old Chinese lady was sat at the front counter and looked up as Trish marched over. Quickly she stood up and tried running away.

"Oh no you don't." Trish yelled.

Trish raced forward and grabbed the woman and threw her back down on the chair forcefully. Trish looked a little shocked at what she had done, she'd forgotten she wasn't herself and so had a lot more strength then usual.

"What did you do?" Trish yelled.

"Trish!" Chris yelled running over.

Chris pulled Trish away and looked at her seriously.

"What are you doing? Remember your me and I'd not like to be arrested for assault." Chris whispered.

Trish rolled her eyes and walked back over to the woman.

"I'm sorry…what did you do?" Trish again yelled.

"That's it let me do it." Chris pulled Trish out of the way.

"Look we need your help desperately…we're not quite the same today and well you might know why." Chris said soothingly.

"You read fortune cookie?" the lady asked.

"Yes we both did." Trish replied.

"Then you do what fortune say and then you change back. I no help you no more than that." The woman explained.

Chris sighed and looked at Trish.

"Lets go back to the hotel then."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish sat on Chris's bed reading the pieces of paper over and over.

"A selfless act will change you back."

"Maybe we should give to charity." Chris suggested.

"Don't be stupid." Trish sighed and screwed up the paper and threw. "There's no way we're gonna change anyway not with you Mr selfish."

"I'm not that selfish." Trish said defensively.

"You're the most selfish person I know and if we don't think of something we'll be stuck like this forever." Trish collapsed back onto the bed.

Chris stood up and walked towards the mirror and stared for a long time.

"Well we better think of something soon because Wrestle Mania is this Sunday and you'll be wrestling Kurt Angle." Chris seemed depressed at this thought.

Trish sat up quickly and looked at Chris. "No way I can't wrestle him!"

"You have to Trish if we don't change." Chris said annoyed.

"I can't Chris the man will kill me." Trish pleaded.

"You think I like this idea. My whole fucking career i've worked for this moment. Main event at Wrestle Mania." Chris sighed.

Trish stood up and walked over to him. For once she actually felt sorry for him.

"I'll try but I can't promises you anything and…I'll need your help."

"Trish Stratus needs my help." Chris smirked.

"Look I'd be nice to me okay, I'm doing you a favour." Trish said annoyed.

"So what about you what are you doing for Mania?" Chris asked.

"I'm wrestling Amy and…I lose." Trish shrugged.

Chris laughed a little and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"My life couldn't get any better."

Just then Randy came walking in and looked over at Trish surprised to see her there.

"Hey man." Chris said by accident.

Randy looked confused. "Hey Trish."

Chris looked up and laughed. "See I told you he'd act like that."

"Ha yeah you were right." Chris laughed a little.

"Look Chris we gotta go we're on first." Randy said looking at who he thought was his friend.

"Where?"

"RAW your first on RAW shit I forgot." Chris said loudly.

Randy looked over at who he thought was Trish and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh I read this weeks scripts."

* * *

**A/N: Okay the next chapter is where the fun really starts. Hope youe enjoying it.**

**Please review!**


	6. The Wrong Person

_Chapter 6 – The Wrong Person._

"We could just run." Chris said.

"No we need to keep up appearances as though nothing is wrong." Trish said sternly.

"Yeah but Trish there is something wrong." Chris laughed.

"Look I know that but I don't want other people to!" Trish yelled.

Trish's voice echoed throughout the backstage area she and Chris were currently walking through. After getting some funny looks off people she sighed and grabbed Chris's arm and walked off quickly.

"We just need to get through tonight and then we can think of a plan later." Trish said as they walked.

They reached the woman's locker room and Trish went to open the door.

"Trish you can't go in there" Chris said.

Trish stopped and looked at Chris.

"Well you sure as hell can't either."

"Well I have to or I can't get my…I mean your clothes for tonight." Chris said shrugging.

"Okay you go in and then come straight out when you get your clothes. I'm giving you five minutes before I come in and get you." Trish ordered.

"Okay." Chris smiled widely.

"Stop smiling like that."

Chris nodded and headed towards the door on his left apprehensively. Once he reached it he closed his eyes and opened it wide. Chris walked inside the room and opened his eyes.

All around him were Diva's getting changed and doing hair and make up.

"Hey Trish."

Chris stood still as he didn't realise someone was calling him.

"Trish."

Chris still didn't notice the person calling him.

"TRISH!"

Suddenly Chris jumped a mile as he saw Torrie Wilson stood in front of him with her eyes open wide.

"What?" Chris asked startled.

"I was calling you. Your name is Trish isn't it?" Torrie laughed.

Chris felt as though he had suddenly woken up. "Yeah that's right I'm Trish Stratus. That's me Trish and you're Torrie Wilson."

"You feeling okay?" Torrie asked.

"Yep!" Chris nodded.

"So I just wanted to go over our match tonight." Torrie explained.

"We have a match!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah is that okay?" Torrie seemed confused at Trish's reaction.

"That's fantastic I can't wait." Chris yelled cheerfully.

Chris then looked round the room and then turned back to Torrie.

"Um where are my clothes?" Chris asked.

"Where they always are over there." Torrie pointed towards the corned of the room.

"Thanks." Chris walked away.

"Don't you wanna go over the match?" Torrie yelled out.

"No I'm good."

Chris took the hanger with the clothes on off the hook and also picked up the women's belt that was hanging around it. Chris then quickly walked past everyone and out of the room getting hotter as he did.

Trish was standing there in the hallway waiting for him as he walked out.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you know I have a match with _Torrie Wilson?_"Chris exclaimed.

Trish sighed and hit Chris round the head. "You're a pervert! Now let's go we need to get changed."

"Where?"

A few minutes later the pair was standing inside of the women's toilets of course with the door locked. Trish at the moment was trying to put some make up on to Chris.

"Do I really need all this?"

"Yes I'm not going out there looking a mess." Trish sighed.

"But you look fine without it." Chris said.

Chris's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the tiny smile that had formed on Trish's face at his comment.

"How do you breath in this anyway?" Chris asked breaking Trish's thought.

"You'll manage." Trish shrugged.

Chris was currently fidgeting around as he was wearing a very tight bodysuit.

"What if it splits?" Chris asked.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Trish said shortly.

"No of course I'm not." Chris said defending himself.

"Good. Right your all done just don't mess it up." Trish sighed.

Chris stood up and turned round in the mirror and smiled.

"Wow you look good."

"I know." Trish smiled. "What about me?" Trish turned around.

"Great except the hair." Chris reached over and messed up his hair and then smiled.

"Ready?" Trish asked.

The two then breathed in and walked out of the toilets and turned the corner slowly to make sure nobody had seen them.

"I gotta take a leak." Chris stopped.

"First of all I don't speak like that and second hurry up I don't want to be late."

Ten minutes later Trish and Chris approached the backstage curtain and saw all the Diva's stood around talking. They looked up as they saw the two approaching and looked a little confused.

They had no time to ask questions as the music started playing and they needed to walk out. It was Torrie and Candice first, which gave Chris some time to talk to Trish to prepare.

"Just take it easy on her remember your gonna win, but just don't go crazy. Let Mickie do the work." Trish said.

Chris nodded and breathed deep trying to focus when he heard Trish's music playing loudly.

"Okay go."

"Huh?" Chris asked confused.

"GO." Trish pushed Chris through the curtain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You _moonsaulted_ her!" Trish yelled throwing her hands up pacing round the women's toilets looking at Chris.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Chris said.

"A _chick kick_!" Trish yelled.

"Oh I can't do that." Chris shrugged.

"Look we don't have time for this you have I go now it's my turn to screw up." Trish sighed.

Trish jumped up and down trying to prepare herself for what was coming up next. Chris walked over to the door and unlocked it then looked back at a very nervous Trish.

"Ready?"

"I have to pee." Trish said nervously.

"Fine oh and hands to yourself." Chris smirked.

"Oh please Chris don't bother I've felt much bigger." Trish smirked.

"You've looked!" Chris shouted with his eyes wide open in shock.

"I needed the toilet earlier." Trish shrugged.

"I've been a near perfect gentleman to you." Chris yelled.

"What do you mean near perfect?" Trish scowled.

"WellI had to get changed this morning didn't I?" Chris smirked.

"Well I'm glad I looked then!" Trish yelled.

"Well in that case I'm going to the toilet and I won't be back for at least a half hour." Chris smirked and turned round.

"Oh no you don't!" Trish yelled.

Trish then ran forward and dived on top of Chris. The pair then began to struggle on the floor.

"Ha who's stronger now!" Trish yelled triumphantly.

All of a sudden they heard a cough and looked up to see Randy Orton looking down at them, with that confused look he'd had a lot today.

"Randy hi." Chris said.

"We're going to be late." Randy looked at Trish.

"Oh yeah of course I was erm just showing Trish a new move." Trish said.

"Sure…erm their already in the ring so hurry up." Randy walked away quickly.

Trish and Chris stood up and looked at Randy walk away and couldn't help but laugh. Trish sighed and began to walk away in the same direction as Randy. Stopping half way she turned to Chris.

"Oh by the way who am I against?"

"Oh you're in a tag team with Randy, but don't worry you two win cause Kurt comes in and gets the others disqualified." Chris answered.

"Gate's who disqualified Trish?"

"Oh just Triple H and Batista." Chris said casually.

"WHAT!" Trish yelled.

"Good luck." Chris then ran in to the toilets and slammed the door shut.

Trish gulped hard as she thought about the two men she was fighting. Slowly she walked closer to the curtain and heard Randy's music being played. Standing there her heart was pounding and she couldn't breath.

All of a sudden she heard Chris's music being played and knew that was her queue to go. Slowly stepping towards the curtain she peered through and then gulped before turning round and going down the ramp backwards as Chris always did.

Trish knew this wasn't going to be easy and wished she were still herself.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Trish will things get better for her? **

**Please review!**


	7. Aches and Pains

_Chapter 7 – Aches and Pains._

"I'm aching all over Chris." Trish said sitting down cautiously.

"I still can't believe he _pedigreed_ you." Chris laughed.

"That's not funny!" Trish yelled. "_Stop_ laughing at me!"

"No wait…the best part was when you tried to do stratusfaction on _Batista_." Chris almost fell off his chair laughing.

"I'm glad you find this all so funny. While I'm being pedigreed and put in the fucking _ankle_ _lock_, which hurts by the way. You're getting it easy with Torrie and Candice." Trish scowled.

"Yep I'm having a blast." Chris smiled and sat back with his hands behind his head.

The two continued to argue until the waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with extra fries please." Chris said.

"No you won't you'll have the salad and so will I. thank you." Trish smiled at the waitress.

The waitress smiled and walked away a little confused.

"A _salad_ you're kidding me right!" Chris yelled.

"No I'm not. As me you have to look after your body and no eat junk food." Trish said knowingly.

"There's no way I can go with out a cheeseburger." Chris yelled.

"I can tell that by how soft you are on the mid section and talk about _love handles_." Trish trailed off.

"Okay I get the point _stop_!" Chris yelled.

"This is probably the best thing that could ever happen to you. I can get you back in shape." Trish smiled smugly.

"Yeah real funny and as you maybe I could get that stick out of your ass." Chris laughed.

Trish didn't laugh she just scowled at her self.

The pair continued to talk for a few more minutes until their food turned up and they started to eat.

"Well that was a selfless act I just ate a salad for you." Chris moaned.

"It'll do you good to lose a few pounds." Trish smirked.

"You know your talking about yourself here." Chris smiled.

The pair finished eating and walked outside. Trish walked slowly as her body was aching tremendously by now.

"You sure your gonna be able to do Wrestle Mania, I mean after tonight and everything?" Chris asked.

"Yeah of course I am. I was just surprised tonight that's all!" Trish yelled defensively.

"I was just asking that's all! Calm down." Chris told her.

"It'll be easy I just have to do some practicing. I really don't know what I was worried about in the first place it's a piece of cake." Trish said smiling smugly.

"Ha a piece of cake! Your joking right do you know what I have to do?" Chris laughed loudly.

"Of course I do…I read the script remember. I could do it in my sleep." Trish said smiling smugly.

"Trish this isn't some lame Diva match this is Wrestle Mania the biggest event of the year. There's no way you could do it without my help"

"You wanna bet on that?" Trish asked.

"On what?" Chris asked.

"That I could be you and you could be me." Trish said.

"It's not really a bet though is it? Your life is way easier than mine so I'd win automatically." Chris shrugged.

"I could be you no problem. I'd just go round telling stupid jokes and saying moronic comments to everyone and don't forget acting like an arrogant asshole."

"Yeah and I could be you I'd just act like the biggest bitch to everyone." Chris shot back annoyed.

"Fine you do that, you'll be begging me to find a self less act by tomorrow night!" Trish yelled.

"Fine!" Chris yelled.

"Fine!" Trish yelled back.

"Well…goodbye then!" Chris turned and walked away. "Have a nice day."

"Oh I will don't you worry about that." Trish called out.

Trish let out an angry moan and then sighed and decided to go back to Chris's hotel room and try to get some sleep. As she walked back up to the floor they were on she sighed and wished she hadn't been so hot headed back then. Who was she kidding there was no way she was ready for Wrestle Mania and she really did need Chris's help. Trish knew the next few days weren't going to be easy and really didn't know if she'd be able to handle them alone.

"Why do I have to be so proud?" Trish sighed.

In the elevator Chris was merrily humming to himself as he wasn't bothered one tiny bit about the next couple of days. To him Trish's life was easy and he'd be able to do it without breaking a sweat. The nest few days were going to be a piece of cake.

Exiting the elevator he stood for a little while trying to remember which room he was in then suddenly the door in front of him opened and he saw Mickie stood there looking at him.

"Trish your back. You have to come in quickly its Amy." Mickie said worryingly.

"What's up?" Chris said smiling.

"She's had another fight with Matt." Mickie explained.

Chris stood still looking at Mickie's expression. "So." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well you're her best friend you have to go talk to her." Mickie ushered.

"Well I really…um I mean I need to sleep." Chris tried to get out of it.

"Trish!"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Chris asked grudgingly.

"No it can't you have to go in there now." Mickie pushed Chris into the room.

Chris entered slowly and looking round saw Amy lay in her bed. Turning back round he saw Mickie motion him to go forward and then shut the door. Chris screwed his face up and walked forward and sat at the end of Amy's bed. Not really knowing what to do next he patted her leg awkwardly.

"You okay?" he asked anxiously.

Amy sat up and looked at him he could tell that she had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. Suddenly Amy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Chris and sighed.

"Oh Trish it's so horrible. Will you just stay and talk to me?" Amy asked crying.

Chris looked a little startled by this. "Um okay."

Chris sat there thinking to himself as Amy started to talk and explained what had happened today. Maybe there was one bad thing about Trish's life, but what's one thing going to do?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish walked into Chris and Randy's room and saw it hadn't changed from this morning it was still a mess and the bed covers were still on the floor. Trish sighed and set about tidying up and packing Chris's clothes away as they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

When she had finished Randy came walking in to the room and smiled at her and then lay on his bed. After a few minutes he looked round the room and then at Chris.

"Did you tidy up in here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it was a total mess." Trish nodded.

"Right." Randy nodded looking strangely at Chris.

Trish just smiled at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay." Randy walked into the bathroom.

Trish sighed and sat back down on Chris's bed thinking tomorrow was going to be the worst day of her life. When suddenly she looked up as Randy came walking out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Trish felt a little hot under the collar and so stood up.

"Forgot my shower gel." Randy saw the look on Chris's face. "You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Trish tried to speak and nodded.

"Well it's just you've been a little weird today." Randy said.

"I think I'm coming down with something that's all." Trish smiled.

"Well make sure you rest. You need to be healthy for Sunday." Randy smiled.

"Yeah I know." Trish said flatly.

"Any way the waters running gotta go. Speak to you in a bit." Randy ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Trish smiled and watched him walk away thinking maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So I've had a brainwave and now have so many ideas for this story. Trish and Chris's troubles haven't even started yet.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far and don't forget i want more!**


	8. Have Fun

_Chapter 8 – Have Fun._

Chris opened his eyes slowly and looked round then sighed loudly as much to his displeasure he was still in Trish's body. Closing his eyes again he wanted to go back to sleep, but all he could hear was loud banging. Looking up he saw Amy walking round the room tidying up.

"Morning sunshine." Amy smiled.

Chris grumbled.

"You have to get up now or we're gonna be late." Amy said walking past Trish's bed.

"The flights not till two o'clock." Chris said yawning.

"What flight? I was talking about yoga. Now get out of bed sleepy head." Amy said still smiling.

Chris frowned. "Yoga?"

An hour later Chris and Amy were sat on mats in a dim lit room doing there usual yoga class. Amy was currently stood in a position holding her leg not looking as though she was bothered as she was talking to Chris.

"Thanks for last night I really appreciate it." Amy said.

"Huh." Chris said.

Amy looked over at who she thought was Trish and laughed. At the moment Chris was trying to do what Amy was doing but didn't find it as easy as he was constantly loosing his balance and starting all over again. Chris didn't look as could as Amy did either as he was out of breath and sweating badly.

"Talking to me I really needed it." Amy continued.

"Yeah." Chris was preoccupied trying to get hold of his foot.

"I mean we fight all the time but never like last night…" Amy continued to talk.

Chris wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Amy as he was still trying to get hold of his foot. This time he missed the mark completely and ended up slipping and loosing his balance completely and fell backwards onto the hard wood floor.

Everyone in the class looked round including Amy who raised her eyebrows. Chris just smiled and stood up then slowly walked out of the room and sat down on some near by benches and sighed loudly.

So there were two things in Trish's life that weren't easy, but that was only two things.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris was stood in the shower his body was aching from the little bit of yoga he'd tried to do.

"Trish you asleep in there?" Amy yelled.

"I wish." Chris mumbled.

Chris turned of the water and wrapped his towel around him and walked out of the shower and saw Amy stood waiting for him.

"What's with you today? We're gonna be late again." Amy said shaking her head.

"Late…where are we going now?" Chris asked.

"The photo shoot for the RAW magazine…remember?" Amy nodded to Trish.

"Oh yeah I forgot that's all." Chris nodded.

Half an hour later Chris walked out of the changing rooms and got in to the car that was waiting for him inside was Amy, Mickie and all the other Diva's. Chris sat down slowly and looked round he felt like he should be the happiest man alive but at the moment really didn't have the energy.

"So are we getting a later flight or something?" Chris asked Maria who was sat near him.

"Flight where?" Maria asked.

"To New York." Chris replied.

"We're going to New York for our photo shoot." Maria replied surprised.

Chris shook his head and wished he'd never opened his mouth to her now. Rolling his eyes he turned to the next person who was sat near him.

"Stacy." Chris said.

"Yeah." Stacy looked round.

"When's are flight then cause we're gonna miss the two o'clock one?"

"What flight?" Stacy asked.

"The one to New York." Chris replied.

"Didn't anybody tell you? We're not going to New York until Thursday." Stacy explained.

"THURSDAY!" Chris shouted.

Stacy winced at Trish's high-pitched voice, as did all the other Diva's who were now looking in her direction. Chris noticed this and smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong with Thursday?" Stacy asked.

"Aren't we going today with the others?" Chris asked looking confused.

"No just the men are going today we're all here until Thursday." Stacy smiled.

"I have to go to the hotel." Chris blurted out.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"I need to speak to somebody _urgently_." Chris pleaded.

"Trish it's three o'clock they've all gone." Stacy told her friend.

Chris sighed and sat back down. This was the worst thing that could have happened. Now he really was on his own as he wouldn't see Trish for two days.

"So what are we doing for two days then?" Chris asked.

"Promotion." Stacy explained.

"Promotion?" Chris asked.

"Yeah like magazines and TV shows."

"What about house shows?" Chris asked.

"We don't have any until next week." Stacy said happily but then noticed Trish's face. "Something wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

All the other Diva's looked at her as though she was crazy but just ignored her and then carried on chatting about something else. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the photo studio and entered one by one.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Trish you need to smile more."

"I am but my face is hurting." Chris complained.

"Okay lets all take five and then come back." The photographer said loudly.

Chris sighed and stood up then walked over and sat down massaging Trish's face, which was starting to hurt a little but by now.

"I can't believe it hurts to smile." Chris said to Amy.

Chris sighed he wasn't having the best time at the moment. After having spent nearly two hours in hair and make up and then having to wear another tight outfit, but now he was being directed about in to different poses which were more uncomfortable then the yoga ones.

Suddenly Chris had a thought and pulled out his cell phone and dialled then waited.

"Hello." Chris heard his own voice.

"Trish it's me." Chris whispered.

"Oh hi how's my life going then?" Trish laughed.

"You never told me you weren't leaving until Thursday!" Chris angrily whispered.

"Whoops must have slipped my mind." Trish laughed evilly.

"It's not funny you need me and I need you." Chris said loudly.

"Correction you need me I don't need you at all." Trish said casually.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"At the moment I'm on a aeroplane in first class. It's great champagne and everything. What about you?" Trish said happily.

"I'm at a stupid photo shoot." Chris yelled.

"Well have a nice time and make me look good…bye." Trish laughed and hung up.

Chris sighed loudly his day wasn't going to plan and Trish sounded as though she was having a great time and rubbing it in. Chris then remembered Trish's last words, _make me_ _look good._ Smiling evilly to himself Chris thought that Trish wasn't the only one going to have fun this was the perfect opportunity.

"Ladies can you come back now." The photographer called out.

Chris smiled and turned round then headed towards the photographer. As he reached him Chris leaned down and took off the shoes he was wearing and threw them.

"My feet hurt." Chris explained.

Chris then rubbed his face so his make up was smudged and then run his hands through Trish's hair, finally he was ready. Walking back to the screen Chris stood there smiling wider then he ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter the next few will see Trish and Chris coping on there own as each other. Seeing how much they can mess each others lifes up. I'm trying to make them as funny as possible.**

**It will be explained near the end why they don't like each other, i have a great ending planned.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Press Conference

_Chapter 9 - Press Conference._

The Plane landed at JFK airport and everyone got off including Trish who was now feeling a little tired. As her and Randy walked over to luggage collection they stood and waited.

"You wanna hit the gym later?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Trish said unenthusiastically.

As they stood waiting Matt Hardy came walking over talking on his cell phone laughing. After a few minutes he said goodbye and hung up.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked.

"Amy was just at the Diva photo shoot and she said Trish was acting like a total fool pulling faces and stuff." Matt explained. "She said the pictures are gonna look a mess."

"WHAT!" Trish yelled.

Both Randy and Matt looked over at their friend a little strangely as he wasn't acting normal.

"I mean why?"

"I don't know." Matt shrugged. "Amy said she's been acting a little strange lately, maybe she's on drugs?" Matt laughed.

"Trish would never do anything like that!" Trish yelled.

"Okay I was just _kidding_." Matt said nervously.

"Well you shouldn't." Trish said annoyed then turned round and walked away.

"What's with him?" Matt said slightly surprised.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Randy shrugged.

Trish walked away quietly contemplating calling Chris and yelling at him again, but suddenly she stopped and smirked to herself and thought why get mad when you can get even. As she was smiling to herself she saw Kurt Angle walk up to her as though he was going to say something.

"Hey Chris." Kurt said walking closer.

"Nice to see you Kurt, you look swell." Trish smiled.

"That's nice of you to say…I think." Kurt looked a little lost for words.

"So how can I help?" Trish asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride to the press conference later, cause its stupid for us both to go in separate cars?" Kurt asked.

"Press conference?" Trish asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah to promote Wrestle Mania, have you forgotten already?" Kurt laughed.

"Yep, probably cause I'm an idiot." Trish smiled.

"Okay." Kurt frowned.

Trish looked over as she saw Randy walking over to her with the bags. Trish smiled and walked over to him then walked straight past and motioned him to follow her.

"Chris your bags." Randy called out.

"Oh you'll have to carry them, I'm far too weak." Trish said walking.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish was stood quietly next to Kurt Angle, as they were about to go live on TV at the Wrestle Mania press conference.

"You nervous?" Kurt asked.

"No." Trish shook her head.

"Okay you two it's time." Vince yelled to them.

Trish casually walked out to the flashing light bulbs of the camera's and the yells of the reporters. Trish sat at the other end of the table then Kurt as the two were supposed to be enemies.

"Okay first question." Vince pointed at a woman.

"So Chris how do you fancy your chances this weekend?"

Trish looked thoughtful then smiled. "I think I'm gonna loose."

Everyone around her gasped including Kurt, Vince and the reporters.

"He's such a kidder aren't you?" Vince laughed.

"Who am I kidding. Kurt's an Olympic gold medal winner and the current WWE champion. There is no way I'm gonna win." Trish shrugged.

"And another joke." Vince laughed even more nervously.

"So you don't think your gonna win at all?" The reporter asked.

"Nope no way what so ever…I'm a total loser." Trish smiled widely.

The whole room was in complete silence as everyone was lost for any words what so ever. The whole room was staring at Trish who didn't seem bothered one bit.

Kurt laughed. "Well at least it won't be a surprise."

The silence was broken by everyone starting to laugh at his comment except Vince who looked furious. After a couple of minutes the press conference continued without anymore questions being directed towards Trish, who spent the whole thing chewing gum loudly and picking her nose.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're lucky they thought the whole thing was a publicity stunt and found itfunny." Randy laughed. "I thought for sure Vince was gonna fire your ass."

"He won't fire me I'm the best in the company." Trish shrugged.

Randy rolled his eyes and continued unpacking his belongings, as Trish just lay silently on her bed. Already having unpacked and was now trying to sleep.

"So what's going on with you and Trish anyway?" Randy asked.

"Oh nothing at all…_ever_." Trish responded.

"Well yesterday backstage you two looked a little _close_." Randy said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh that was just a big missunderstandingI was being a jerk as usual." Trish said with her eyes closed.

"So there is nothing going on?"

"No way Trish is way too good for me, I don't deserve her." Trish said confidently.

"That's no what you used to think." Randy explained.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked opening her eyes.

"You've already forgotten…you used to like her remember?" Randy said nodding.

"Oh I was just joking." Trish laughed.

"No you weren't you spent month's trying to make her like you, but she didn't so you just decided to hate her too." Randy explained.

"I did." Trish said quietly.

Trish then rolled round to face Randy as she was now interested in what he was saying.

"So you watching that show tomorrow you know the one in the morning with the man and the woman?" Randy asked. "You know which one I mean?"

"No…and why?" Trish shrugged confused at what Randy was saying.

"Cause Trish will be on it with _Stacy_." Randy smirked.

"You like Stacy?" Trish seemed interested.

Randy stopped what he was doing and looked straight at Chris.

"What is wrong with you? Did you get amnesia or something?" Randy yelled.

"No I just forgot that's all." Trish panicked.

"You know I do. I've liked her for month's now and she's not interested in me remember." Randy explained.

Trish nodded although she had no idea what Randy was talking about. Although what she had found out about Chris and Randy was very interesting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris sat on his bed flicking through the channels trying to find something when suddenly he saw it. Completely focused on the TV Chris didn't notice Amy walked into the room and over to him.

"What you watching?" Amy asked.

"What's she doing?" Chris yelled at the TV.

"Who?"

"Chris!" Chris yelled.

"Trish honey Chris is a _man_." Amy laughed.

Chris ignored what Amy had just said and focused on the TV. "Oh my god what the hell did he just say that for?" Chris yelled louder raising his hands to the air.

"Is he being serious?" Amy asked watching the press conference.

"Oh he better hadn't be or this time I'm really gonna kill him." Chris yelled.

"Why what's wrong with what he's doing? Are you sure you okay, you've been a little strange today." Amy asked.

"I'm fine." Chris stood up and walked towards the hotel room door.

"Where are you going now?" Amy asked.

"I have to go make a call." Chris slammed the door behind him.

Chris furiously ran down stairs and all the way outside pulling out his cell phone and dialling. After a few minutes someone answered.

"Hi Chris." Trish said cheerfully.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Chris yelled.

"Oh you saw it then. Entertaining wasn't it." Trish said evilly.

"You made me look like a _fool_ on _national_ television." Chris yelled.

"Chris you do that to yourself anyway with or without me." Trish laughed.

"This isn't funny Trish!"

"Oh and I suppose making me look stupid is funny." Trish yelled. "RAW photo shoot ring any _bells_?"

"Oh so this was payback I suppose. Well just you wait and see what I do to you tomorrow." Chris laughed.

"Bring it on." Trish yelled.

"Oh I will." Chris said.

"Good." Trish said after a long pause.

"Fine." Chris managed to say.

"Okay then." Trish said.

"You do that."

"This is war you know." Trish said.

"Oh you better believe this is war and you're going down Stratus!" Chris laughed.

Trish didn't reply as the phone line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: The press conference just came to me as i was typing thought it would be a good idea. So the war starts between them who's going to win?**

**Thnaks for reading and please review :)**


	10. WAR

_Chapter 10 – WAR._

"Trish come on you gotta shower before we go." Amy said.

"Go where…where can we possible be going now?" Chris yelled from under the duvet.

"Get up!" Amy yelled.

Chris sighed and turned to look at the clock, which read six thirty. Chris laughed to himself and shut his eyes again.

"Trish." Amy said annoyed her friend wasn't listening.

"I'm not going." Chris said yawning.

"Yes you are now get the hell up!" Amy yelled.

Finally after hearing enough Chris looked over at the redhead who didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Sitting up in his bed hair a mess and make up still on from yesterday Chris yawned.

"So where are we going?"

"Regis and Kelly." Amy said. "Remember we were told months ago? But as usual lately you have no idea what I'm talking about." Amy moaned.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes me you and Stacy are going." Amy explained.

"Fine I'm getting up now happy?" Chris moved Trish's legs out of the bed covers.

"I'm going for breakfast and when I come back I want you showered and ready…by the way tidy your stuff too." Amy said before walking out the room.

Chris yawned and stretched then seeing Amy had gone lay back down and pulled the covers over him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you didn't shower and you still have yesterdays make up on." Amy said from the front seat of the taxi.

"Well I won't need make up today then will I?" Chris shrugged.

"I really don't know what's up with you, I mean yesterday was bad enough and now this." Amy yelled.

"Amy please I have a headache just leave yelling at her until later." Stacy spoke up.

Amy crossed her arms and sat back not looking at her friend.

Half an hour later they pulled up outside the TV studio and climbed out. Amy got out first and didn't even wait for the other two. Stacy shrugged and walked in with whom she thought was Trish. A few minutes later they were sat in hair and make up Stacy and Amy gladly agreeing but Trish wasn't as compliable.

"But we need to do your make up."

"Look I already have some leave me alone." Chris yelled putting his hands up to stop the make up artist.

"What about your hair then?" the waoman asked.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Chris shrugged.

"You seriously want to go out there with no make up and hair like you just woke up?"

"Yep got it in one. Now where canI go get something to eatI am starving?" Chris said rubbing Trish's stomache.

"Trish you just ate five minutes ago." Stacy said.

"So." Chris stood up and left the room.

Stacy smiled and shrugged where as Amy just looked furious.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay please welcome our guests WWE Diva's Lita, Stacy Kiebler and woman's champion Trish Stratus."

The three girls came walking out all smiles and walked over to the host Stacy and Amy kissed him on each cheek and sat down. Chris however high fived them and sat withhis feet up on the desk then put his hands behind his head and yawned. Everyone noticed this and were a little surprised but nobody said anything and they carried on.

"Thanks for coming ladies I know your busy with Wrestle Mania and everything."

"Well thanks for having us Jay." Chris said casually.

"Who's Jay I'm Regis."

Trish laughed and looked round. "This isn't the tonight show with Jay Leno?"

Nobody seemed to make a sound at this comment not even Regis who seemed a little surprised and just chuckled.

"Guess I'm still drunk." Chris said yawning again.

The show continued with Chris making even more of a fool of Trish and insulting anyone he could think of. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Stacy and Amy the interview finished and they left.

"Well that was different." Stacy laughed.

"I don't know what's wrong with you at all. You just made a total fool of yourself and _us_. Yet you don't seem bothered." Amy yelled.

"Amy calm down you are way to stressed. Now I know why you and Matt argue all the time. I don't blame the poor guy." Chris said yawning.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing."

"I'm leaving I'll see you two later." Amy walked away.

"Amy we're supposed to be going to the salon now." Stacy yelled out.

Amy continued to walk and didn't say a word to Stacy who sighed and looked round at Trish. Chris smiled at the thought of going to the salon as it meant he would be getting pampered. The one thing in Trish's life he had been looking forward to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look at her she's such an idiot." Randy laughed.

Trish was silent watching the television she hadn't said a single word since the show had started.

"You okay man you look deadly white?" Randy asked.

Trish looked over at Randy who was waiting for an answer. Trish thought about dismissing her actions but then remembered her conversation last night with Chris. Thinking of something she could do to Chris when is suddenly dawned on her. Trish smiled as thiswas war and she was going to win no matter what.

"Randy have I ever told you how blue your eyes are?" Trish asked.

"Erm no I don't think so." Randy said a little confused.

"Have you ever modelled?" Trish asked.

"Well no not really…why are you asking me these questions?"

"Oh just curious." Trish smiled.

"Oh okay then." Randy just half smiled and turned to look at the TV.

Trish stood up and opened her suitcase and pulled out a tube of moisturiser and began to put it all over. Randy looked over and seemed a little confused.

"Are you moisturising?"

"Yeah my skin is like so totally dry." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Right…" Randy paused to think. "So you coming out later?"

"Where?" Trish asked.

"You know out on the town with all the chicks." Randy seemed excited about this.

"No I can't I'm bored of going out all the time I think I'll stay in and watch Extreme Make Over Home Edition." Trish nodded.

Randy stood up and looked even more confused at his friend who was now turning down a night out. Randy went to say something to Chris when the hotel phone rang. Randy walked over and picked it up. After a few second he handed it to Chris.

"Hello." Chris said causitiuosly.

"Chris it's Rich." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Do I know you?" Trish said.

"Well I hope so we are in a band together." The man laughed.

"A band?" Trish was silent then suddenly remembered Chris talking about some band he was in a few months ago. "Oh yeah hi Rich, how's it going?"

"Cool, I was just calling to let you know me and the guy's will be in New York tomorrow so we can rehearse."

"Rehearse for what?" Trish asked.

"The gig we have on Friday what else?"

"We have a gig Friday!" Trish yelled.

"Yeah you haven't forgotten have you, because you were the one who arranged it and said you'd be fine to do it."

"I did? Well I've been a little sick lately so I can't." Trish said flatly.

"Chris your joking right this is at Madison Square Garden!" Rich yelled.

"No I have a bad throat plus I can't sing anyway so I'm sorry but what else can I do." Trish shrugged even though she was on the phone.

"Look I'm coming to see you tomorrow and we're gonna talk about it okay."

"Do what you like Rick, I'm not doing it bye." Trish hung up.

Randy sat on the bed his eyes were wide open in horror at what he'd just witnessed. As long as Randy had know Chris music was his passion and he'd never turned down a chance to perform.

Trish smiled to herself then lay on the bed this really was war and she had just gone into battle.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that one was funny. What else could they possible do to each other? Next chapter will be up soon as i've already written it.**

**Don't forget reviews!**


	11. Who Are You?

_Chapter 11 – Who Are You?_

"So you wanna get some lunch after this?" Stacy asked.

Chris ignored her as he was to busy watching a woman put some sort of warm liquid on Trish's legs. Chris wasn't sure what he'd agreed to as he was to busy looking at all the woman in the salon.

"Trish." Stacy said.

"Yeah." Chris looked over.

"I said do you…"

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell are you doing!" Chris yelled.

"It's just a wax Miss Stratus you always have it." The woman explained.

"Yeah well not today I don't." Chris stood up.

"Trish your legs arn't finished and you haven't had your face peel or manicure done you can't leave." Stacy said.

"WellI was thinking about going grunge anyway so why wait." Chris smiled andwalked away.

"Damnit!" Stacy yelled jumping up from her pedicure.

Stacy followed Chris out of the treatment room and down the hallway yelling out Trish's name.

"Trish!"

Chris carried on walking.

"Trish!" Stacy yelled louder.

Stacy ran faster following Trish into the changing rooms and grabbed Trish by he shoulder and turned her round.

"What's going on with you?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing I just don't see how having the hairs on my legs ripped from the root can be relaxing." Chris yelled.

Stacy was silent for a long time looking at Trish's face. Suddenly she walked over to the door and locked it. Walking back over she put her hands on Trish's shoulder and sat her down then started pacing in front of her before stopping and looking straight at Trish.

"Trish what's my middle name?" Stacy asked.

"What sort of question is that?" Chris laughed.

"How old am I?" Stacy asked.

"Same age as me aren't you?" Chris shrugged.

"Who do I have a crush on at the moment?"

Chris was silent before shrugging. "Johnny Depp?"

Stacy gasped and walked backwards then pointed at Chris.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean I'm Trish Stratus woman's champion." Chris stood up triumphantly.

Stacy squinted her eyes and trying to remember where she recognised that same cocky attitude from suddenly she opend her eyes and spoke. "Chris is that you?"

Chris looked totally stunned and had to sit back down or he would have fainted.

"Oh my god it is what the hell happened and where is Trish?"

"What are you talking about of course I'm not him I wish I was but I'm not." Chris shrugged.

"Yes you are there is no way Trish would speak about Chris like that without insulting him." Stacy yelled.

"I like Chris Jericho he happens to be the best professional wrestler in the business at the moment." Chris blew his own trumpet.

"Okay you expect me to not think it after that. You really aren't hiding it well." Stacy shook her head.

"Shit! How'd you guess?" Chris sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Randy walked into the hotel room and slammed the door after Chris.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy yelled.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Trish shrugged.

"You know everyone now thinks your gay down there." Randy yelled.

"No they don't."

Randy sighed. "Your walking round spraying perfume on everyone and then to top it off you told Adam he has a cute _ass_!" Randy yelled.

"Well he _does_." Trish laughed.

Randy closed his eyes and shook his head then rubbed his face with his hands and sighed loudly.

"I'm taking a shower and later we are gonna talk about this." Randy turned round.

"Feel free to use my extra silky shampoo." Trish said smirking.

Randy said nothing as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. As Trish was laughing at what she'd done so far her cell phone rang. Noticing who it Trish smiled and answered it.

"Why hello Mr Jericho." Trish smiled.

"Trish did you catch me on TV this morning?" Chris asked cockily.

"Yeah unfortunately I did, but I wouldn't be concerned about that for now if I were you." Trish laughed.

"Why?"

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow." Trish laughed.

"Fine _be_ like but that I just hope _you_ enjoy unemployment." Chris laughed.

"Correction Chris _you'll_ be unemployed not me." Trish reminded him. "I'm still you."

"It doesn't matter now anyway I called you to tell you Stacy knows." Chris changed the subject.

"She what! What did you do you idiot?" Trish yelled.

"Nothing she guessed I swear!"

"Look I don't have time for this I have to go, but we'll talk about it tomorrow…in _person_." Trish said.

"Believe me I can't wait." Chris said evilly.

"Oh one more thing before I let you go some guy called me today what was his name…oh yeah Rich." Trish said casually.

"What did you say?" Chris seemed worried.

"Oh nothing much just a little chat told him I wasn't gonna be there Friday." Trish said casual.

"Trish tell me your joking…Trish!" Chris yelled but the line went dead.

Chris was left angry like he was yesterday after their phone call. Throwing his cell across the room.

Over in Trish's hotel room she was sat on her bed laughing to herself until she heard a noise behind her. Turning round she saw Randy stood looking at her extremely confused by the conversation he'd just heard. Randy hadn't been in the shower in fact he'd just been listening the whole time to Chris conversation with what he thought he heard Chris say himself.

"Randy how long have you been there?" Trish swallowed the lump in her throat.

"A while. Care to tell me what that was about and who the hell you are?" Randy asked confused.

"Randy calm down it was nothing." Trish shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Randy stared at Trish for a while until he furrowed his brown and looked very amazed.

"Trish."

* * *

**A/N: Now what's going to happen that Randy and Stacy know? Trish and Chris fianlly meet up again tomorrow so expect some fireworks. **

**Thanks for reading please Review :)**


	12. Together Again

_Chapter 12 – Together Again._

"So what are you gonna go?" Stacy whispered.

"I'm not sure, I'll see what she does next then decide." Chris whispered looking out the window at the moving object they were driving by.

"No I mean to change you back, you can't stay as her forever." Stacy whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Amy looked round from the front seat.

Stacy and Chris looked up at their inquisitive friend and just smiled.

"Why are you being so quiet? Is it something juicy?" Amy asked looking slightly excited.

"Oh you know girl talk." Chris said shrugging.

"Yeah well I'm a girl." Amy said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I…erm…" Chris couldn't think.

"Oh look were here!" Stacy yelled loudly breaking the silence.

"Wow I really have to stretch my legs." Chris jumped out of the taxi quickly before Amy asked him another question.

Amy, Chris and Stacy climbed out of the taxi they had gotten at the airport and headed towards the hotel. Amy remained a little dubious of what Stacy and Chris had been talking about but said nothing to them as they checked in. When she had finally left them to go and find Matt, Stacy and Chris entered the elevator and Stacy turned to Chris.

"By the way Chris, girl talk only works on a guys." Stacy laughed.

"Right I'll remember that." Chris nodded.

"I still can't get used to you being Chris you know." Stacy saidmoving her head closer to Trish's face to inspect it again..

"You know that's getting annoying now please stop." Chris said putting his hand to Stacy's face.

Just then the elevator doors opened and they realised they were on the right floor. Chris walked out first and headed towards room four two three. Stacy casually followed as she couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.

They reached the room and Chris knocked hard. After a couple of seconds he knocked again.

"Hey is someone in there!" Chris yelled.

"Shh." Stacy said quickly.

"Don't shh me I was…" Chris stopped.

Chris looked past Stacy and at the elevator which had just opened and two people had just walked out. Suddenly Chris began to walk towards them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I wonder what time he's getting here." Randy said thoughtful.

"Who cares." Trish shrugged.

"I care that's who. I for one wanna…" Randy stopped talking.

Randy had looked up and saw what he knew was his best friend but not at the moment walking towards him.

"Er Trish." Randy nudged Trish and pointed.

Trish looked up. "Bye Randy I'll see you later."

Trish then turned on her heel and walked back towards the elevator almost running.

"Oh no you don't!" Chris called out.

Chris then began to run quickly towards the elevator and Trish. When he was a few feet away Chris jumped and dived on Trish's back causing them both to fall together into the elevator, which doors closed seconds later.

"We need to talk." Chris yelled.

"Well as soon as you get of my back we will!" Trish said uncomfortable.

Chris then stood up and brushed himself down and waited for Trish to stand and face him.

"Go on then you have some explaining to do." Chris said.

"I have some explaining to do! Ha that's funny cause I seem to remember you starting it!" Trish yelled.

"It was supposed to be a joke but _you_ took too far!" Chris yelled pointing.

"No I was just getting my own back!" Trish yelled shaking her head.

The elevator doors then opened and there was an elderly lady stood there waiting. Chris and Trish stopped yelling and stood silent as the woman entered and they went to her floor. When she had walked out and the doors closed again Trish looked at Chris, unable to believe what she was looking at. Chris was currently wearing grey baggy sweat pants and a large baggy black t-shirt. His hair was scrapped up in a bun and he had no make up on. That wasn't the only thing Trish noticed as there was a smell too.

"What have you done to me?" Trish scowled. "Look at those clothes and my hair."

"Look at me what about _you_? What have you done to _my_ hair and are those _leather_ _pants_ you're wearing?" Chris yelled astonished.

"Yeah do you like them?" Trish smiled looking down.

"There great i've always wanted to look likeI was in the village people." Chris said sarcastically. Chris then sniffed the air and leaned closer to himself. "What's that smell...are you wearing perfume?"

"Well at least I smell nice have you even showered at all since Monday?" Trish scrunched her nose at the smell.

"Yeah of course I have. Tuesday after your _stupid_ yoga class." Chris told her.

"_Tuesday_! You know today's _Thursday_ right?" Trish yelled.

"Duh of course I know what day it is Trish." Chris said condescending.

"Don't talk to me like that." Trish pushed Chris in the shoulder.

"Don't push me." Chris pushed Trish back.

"Don't push me either...bitch" Trish pushed Chris again.

"You pushed me first...bitch" Chris pushed Trish again.

"I said don't do that." Trish said annoyed pushing Chris again.

Chris was silent then reached over and flicked Trish in the shoulder then stood back and smirked. Trish's eyes opened wide with anger as she was shaking her head and smiling to herself, thensuddenly she dived over and put Chris in a headlock.

"That's it you're going down!" Trish yelled.

"No way." Chris yelled managing to release himself and was now behind Trish.

The pair then continued to have a mini fight in the elevator both mananging to get the upper hand until after a few minutes Chris yelped in pain let go and jumping backholding his right butt cheek.

"You _bit_ me!" Chris yelled looking astonished.

"Yeah well you _flicked_ me." Trish said putting her hair straight and getting her breath back. "And anyway I bit _me_."

"That's your excuse..."

Chris was quiet as he really didn't have the words he just opened his eyes wider and was shaking his head in total astonishment. Trish just stood there as though she had done nothing wrong.

Just then the elevator doors opened and stood there were Amy and Matt who looked at Trish and Chris, who's clothes were now messed up and their hair scruffy and both were also slightly out of breath.

Amy said nothing just raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

* * *

**A/N: I loved this chapter especially the fight. Anyway i've already written a bunch more chapters just updating them. **

**I have more time as i finished my High School fic which you should read if you haven't by the way.**

**Amyway hope you like them and please review!**


	13. We All Know Now

_Chapter 13 – We All Know Now._

Randy and Stacy had decided to take the stairs down to the lobby and hopefully run into Chris and Trish on the way.

"So they were acting real weird weren't they?" Stacy said.

"Really I hadn't noticed." Randy shrugged the comment off.

"You haven't noticed them both acting _strange_?" Stacy asked.

"Can't say I have." Randy shook his head.

Stacy rolled her eyes and carried on walking into the restaurant where breakfast was being served. As it was quite early they were the only two. The pair walked over and grabbed a plate each and began to help themselves.

"I'm so hungry the plane food was awful." Stacy said.

Randy said nothing he just filled his plate and walked away and sat down. A few seconds later Stacy walked over and sat opposite him.

"So are you looking forward to your match with the Undertaker this Sunday?" Stacy asked.

"Of course I'm not. I get to lose and become number thirteen on his list." Randy said shortly.

"What's your problem? Get out of the wrong side of bed?" Stacy said annoyed at his tone.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now that's all." Randy said.

"Really like what?" Stacy asked suddenly.

"Nothing I was just speaking out loud that's all." Randy quickly dismissed his comment.

"Oh so you don't know anything then." Stacy asked curious.

Randy looked up quickly at Stacy. "Know anything about what?"

"Well what do you know?" Stacy said.

"I asked you."

"No I asked you if you knew anything first so you tell me." Stacy said stubbornly.

Randy was silent then leaned in closer and whispered. "Do you know?"

"Do you know?" Stacy asked.

"I might." Randy said sitting back and nodding.

"I might also." Stacy smiled.

"You know don't you!" Randy said loudly.

"Of course I know!" Stacy shouted.

"How?" Randy asked.

"I guessed that's how. What about you?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah I erm guessed too…and I might have also heard part of a conversation between them." Randy explained.

"How amazing is this." Stacy seemed excited.

"Amazing…I don't think so. You know Wrestle Mania is only three days away." Randy said seriously.

"I know that Randy which is why we have to help them anyway possible." Stacy told him.

"Whoa slow down I'm not getting involved in this one bit." Randy shook his head.

"Randy you have to or together they'll never get _anything_ done as you can tell by the last two days." Stacy threw her hands into the air. "Look we just have to keep an eye on them and make sure they stay on track that's all. We would be sort of…guiding them." Stacy looked thoughtful.

"Right so I wouldn't have to do anything unless necessary?" Randy nodded slightly.

"Exactly."

Randy was quiet thinking for a little while then nodded.

"So you stick with Trish and I'll stick with Chris." Stacy explained.

"Got it."

They both went quiet as they heard talking outside the room, well it was more like yelling so they knew that Trish and Chris were coming. Stacy looked at Randy and nodded knowingly. Randy just nodded too as he wasn't looking forward to this as much as Stacy seemed to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Having just gotten away from Amy and the others with some fast explanations, which nobody bought Trish and Chris were currently walking through the lobby silently not even looking at each other. Finally Trish looked over at Chris evilly.

"Now everyone thinks were sleeping together." Trish said annoyed.

"Well at least they won't think I'm _gay_."

"You know this is all _your_ fault." Trish said.

"_You_ started it." Chris replied.

"No _you_ started it." Trish yelled.

"_You_ started it!"

"No _you_ started it!" Trish yelled.

"STOP!" Chris stopped walking and put his hands up to stop Trish then sighed. "Arguing like this is gonna get us nowhere as you can tell. We need to start working together or we're gonna spend the rest of our lives like this and I for one _don't_ won't to be you."

"Really you don't." Trish smirked.

"No I don't. Your life isn't as great as I first thought it was okay and I'm sorry for saying it was." Chris said sincerely. "Now we need to stop all the yelling and the fighting and especially the _biting_ and work together." Chris sighed.

"Well I could have told you that." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"For once will you just get over your pride and admit we were both in the wrong about what we did." Chris said getting annoyed. "You carry on the way you are and your gonna be me when your fifty."

Trish raised her eyebrows at what Chris had just said she hadn't thought about it like that before. Finally she nodded. "_Fine_ I'm sorry about making you look stupid on TV and making people think you might be gay." Trish giggled at the end part.

"Fine that's good enough for me." Chris nodded.

"So what do you wanna do now then?" Trish asked.

"Well first thing I gotta do is eat." Chris started to walk again being followed by Trish.

As they started to walk Trish quickly grabbed Chris arm and turned him round.

"By the way Randy knows too." Trish said.

"How?"

"He over heard us talking on the phone last night." Trish explained.

"Great." Chris said sarcastically.

The pair walked into the restaurant and saw Stacy and Randy already there sat at a table deep in conversation. The pair looked up as they saw the two walk in and immediately Stacy stood up and ran forward to Trish.

"How are you?" Stacy asked hugging her friend.

"Miserable." Trish frowned.

Chris ignored this and walked past the two women and sat at the table Randy was at and sighed. Randy stared at him for a long time then spoke.

"So how's it going?"

"How do you think its going? My life sucks right now." Chris said.

"You hungry?" Randy asked.

"Starving."

"Come on then let's go get some food I'm still hungry myself." Randy stood up.

Chris slowly stood up and followed Randy to the table and picked up a plate. Looking back he saw the two girls still talking and just shook his head.

"So does it really suck?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it major sucks." Chris sighed.

"Really cause I mean you know." Randy motioned down to Trish's chest.

Chris laughed and nodded. "Yeah there okay but the novelty wears off after a few hours and they soon become a pain in the ass."

"Really?" Randy didn't look so convinced. "Hey can I?" Randy moved his hand over towards Chris.

"Hey." Chris slapped Randy's hand away. "Where are your manners I'm a woman remember." Chris said confidently.

"We really need to change you back and fast."

* * *

**A/N: So not much happened in this one but it's just structure for the next couple. I've still got some good parts to come including the concert and of course WrestleMania, but i have some surprises also. Plus an awesome ending which I'm working on at the moment.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	14. Tough Thinking

_Chapter 14 – Tough Thinking._

Trish woke up in a sweat panting looking round she saw the room was dark leaning over she switched on the lamp and sighed to herself. Just the she raised a hand to her hair and realised it wasn't Chris's hand.

Looking closer Trish realised it was her own hand sitting up she looked down and saw her own body. Leaping for joy out of the bed she ran her hands up and down her body then to her face. Running over to the mirror she stopped when she reached it.

Looking back at Trish wasn't her or Chris it was Randy. Trish looked confused why was Randy in her mirror why was her reflection Randy. Looking round the room she couldn't see him stood anywhere.

Trish headed for the door and opened it sharply and walked out into darkness. Looking round her the lights immediately came on and she saw she was in hallway full of mirrors head to toe.

Starting to panic Trish walked up to the mirror and let a gasp out the reflection was Kurt Angle. Turning round immediately she screamed as she saw Christian and then in the mirror next to him it was a reflection of Triple H. Trish began to run furiously round trying to find the right mirror with her reflection.

Then suddenly all the mirrors changed to the same person Trish let out an ear splitting scream and fell backwards. Looking up at the mirror she was the Big Show.

"Trish." Chris whispered.

Trish's startled awake suddenly lifting her arms high up and hitting Chris square in the eye.

"Jeez watch what your doing." Chris said holding his eye.

Trish sat up sweating profusely and looked down sighing when she saw she was still in Chris's body. "I'm still you." Trish looked up at Chris who was looking at her anxiously.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"I just had a bad dream that's all. I'll be fine don't worry" Trish ran a hand through her hair.

"You better get up anyway we got stuff to do remember?" Chris said then walked away.

Trish nodded and climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom walking inside she saw the mirror she was Chris. Trish sat on the edge of the bath and tears began to roll down her cheek.

Trish and Chris were currently sharing a room now as it seemed the best option for everybody. After having breakfast Trish needed to sleep and had come up a few hours earlier leaving Randy, Chris and Stacy to decide what to do next.

As Trish was sat there silently crying Chris came walking in to see what was taking her so long and saw she was crying.

"Trish what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Trish said wiping her eyes.

"People don't cry for nothing." Chris walked over and sat next to her.

"We're never changing back are we?" Trish cried putting her head in her hands.

"Of course we are why do you say that we just need to figure it out that's all." Chris smiled at her.

Trish shook her head. "No Chris all we've done is think and we're still _us_." Trish was still crying.

Chris sighed and put his arm around her hesitantly seeing that she didn't seem to mind. "We have a few more days left and there's four of us working on it now. We'll be us in no time."

"Yeah maybe your right." Trish nodded.

Chris laughed. "If someone had of told me a week ago you'd be telling me I was right I would have bet a million dollars that they were wrong."

Trish wasn't feeling up to saying anything back so she just pushed him in the chest and laughed.

"Oh my god your laughing too…are you sure this isn't my dream?" Chris laughed.

Trish sighed and wiped her eyes. "I guess I have been a little hard on you I mean your in the same situation as me and I was a little…well a total cow to you." Trish smiled.

"I haven't made it easy though have I? I was a jerk at first to you and I am sorry." Chris nodded.

"Well I guess now we're speaking and not fighting we can finally work together." Trish looked up hopeful.

"You bet." Chris stood up. "Now come on and cheer up we got three busy days planned for us."

Trish nodded and continued about her way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Higher." Trish yelled.

"I think I've dislocated my hip." Chris pulled a face.

"Chris you need to learn this for Sunday please." Trish said.

"Okay one more try then it's your turn where's Randy?" Chris looked around.

"He went to go get…I'm not sure actually he mumbled something and walked off twenty minutes ago." Stacy said unsure.

Chris and Trish both looked troubled at each other as they needed the brunettes help. At the moment Trish, Chris and Stacy were in the ring practicing moves for Sunday. So far they had managed okay and Stacy was helping Chris perfect the chick kick at the moment while Trish was using Randy to try out Chris moves.

As they were about to continue they heard a noise and saw Randy come running quickly into the room looking panicky.

"Dude Rich's here and he's looking for you he seems pretty pissed."

Chris eyes opened wide at this he had totally forgotten about the concert tomorrow as he was so preoccupied with Sunday. Chris had also forgotten to ask Trish about her conversation with his band mate. Looking over at Trish who looked a little nervous.

"What did you say?"

"I forgot." Trish smiled nervously.

"Trish this is serious what did you say to him?"

"Erm that you had a bad throat I think."

"Hello he's coming quickly." Randy said nervous as the two.

"You have to go talk to him and tell him you were wrong and your fine now." Chris said reassuringly.

"Chris no…I can't sing." Trish protested.

"Trish please I'm totally begging you here." Chris grabbed her hands.

"But Chris you don't understand I'm tone def…I can't hold a tune _at all_."

"But your him anyway Trish it wouldn't matter." Stacy interrupted.

"Guy's!" Randy yelled rasing his eyesbrows.

Chris looked at Trish his eyes pleading with her. Before Trish knew what she was doing she found herself nodding at him to which he threw his arms around her.

"Come on we have to go talk to him."

Chris grabbed Trish arm and pulled her away out of the ring and out of the room looking for Rich. They soon spotted him walking towards them looking seriously.

"Chris I'm not sure about this." Trish said unsure.

"Look it'll be easy remember when you were younger and you sang in front of the mirror with a hairbrush it's just like that."

"I never did that." Trish gulped.

"What really you _never_ did that?" Chris looked surprised.

"Chris _focus_." Trish yelled.  
"Oh yeah. Look just agree to whatever he says and I'll help you later." Chris nodded and turned away.

"Where you going?"

"I have training to do remember Chick won't do it's self." Chris smiled and waved then walked away.

"Ah crap."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris was merrily humming to himself as he walked back to the training room where he had been five minutes earlier. As he approached he heard talking that sounded like Randy and Stacy as he listened he heard they were talking about him and Trish.

"I think it's great that she agreed to do it." Stacy said.

"Really you do. Don't you think it's a little selfish of Chris? I mean she's just agreed to do the concert as well." Randy told her.

"Yeah but Trish agreed to do it." Stacy said happily.

"It's not like she could say no to it is it?" Randy sighed.

"Trish wouldn't have said yes if she didn't want to believe me I know her too well." Stacy explained.

"Wrestle Mania is a big deal Stacy. It's not just a normal Pay Per View people will want to see Chris not Trish. I just don't think he should have asked her I know I wouldn't have." Randy said.

"You mean you wouldn't do it but it's Wrestle Mania Randy." Satcy seemed shocked.

"No I wouldn't I just don't think it's right."

Chris stood silent in the hallway listening shocked at what he was hearing at what Randy was saying. Was Randy right was he being selfish making Trish do Wrestle Mania? Chris stood silently with his thoughts for a few minutes until a hand touched him on the shoulder and made him jump. Turning around he saw Trish standing there looking a little confused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Chris nodded.

"Really you seem…jumpy."

"No I'm fine really. How's Rich?"

"Oh that's all sorted he said don't be late tomorrow for sound check or something like that." Trish shrugged. "Your coming with me."

"Sure." Chris nodded still sounding nervous.

"Okay then shall we." Trish motioned back in the room.

Chris smiled nervously and then followed Trish in to the training room silently. Although he had said he was fine he had lied he was far from fine he now had to make a huge decision one that could affect the rest of his career and maybe his life. Chris needed to think and he needed to do it fast.

* * *

**A/N: Just one chapter for now but at least it's a long one i'll update soon with another oneas soon as i'vewritten it. **

**Hope you liked and don't forget to review as I need a little encouragemnt to continue. Thanks for the awesome reviews so far and i'm glad so many of you are enjoying it there's still good stuff to come.**


	15. Making My Mind Up

_Chapter 15 – Making My Mind Up._

It was Friday morning and for once Chris and Trish were sat peacefully eating breakfast together. This wasn't just strange to them but to all the other superstars as they never saw the two getting along let alone eating together.

They pair ignored the strange looks they were getting off people and carried on eating. Currently Trish was talking about Sunday when she saw the distant look in Chris's eyes realising he wasn't listening to her.

"Earth to Chris." Trish waved her hand in front of him snapping him out of his thoughts.

Chris looked at her. "You say something?"

Trish sighed. "What is wrong with you…well apart from the obvious." Trish laughed but Chris didn't respond.

Trish sighed again seeing Chris face knowing there was something wrong with him. As since yesterday afternoon he hadn't been his usual self. Deciding to go to bed early and not eat dinner. In training he'd just been a little subdued and lacked enthusiasm. Trish didn't know Chris all that well but liked to think she'd leaned something about him over the last few days and she knew for sure that he had a problem.

Finishing her breakfast she looked over at his plate he'd hardly touched anything on it and that definitely wasn't like Chris.

"Come on let's go back to the room and you can tell me what's wrong with you." Trish stood up.

"I'm okay here." Chris said quietly.

"Will you stop being stubborn we're supposed to be _working_ together here, which means telling each other our problems. Have you done something to my body causeI can take it?" Trish nodded calmly.

"Trish I don't have a problem. Now I'm just gonna go for a walk okay. I'll meet you in the training room later." Chris stood up and walked away.

Trish sat staring at him walk knowing there was a problem but she did have bigger things on her mind like a concert at Madison Square gardens tonight. Fear hit Trish as she realised she knew nothing about Fozzy's music or any of the songs and Chris didn't seem like he was in the mood to help her.

Trish stood up and knew she would have to take her own initiative on this one hard hard could it be she thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later Chris was sat quietly on the roof of the hotel staring out into the distance thinking about all the things that were going on beneath him. Chris sighed as he remembered why he had come up here and the decision he was going to have to make.

All he could hear were Randy's words and the fact he thought what Chris was doing was wrong. What else could he do Chris thought there was no other option or was there?

Chris stood up and walked to the ledge looking down he rested his hands on the wall and looked up into the cold sun above him. Thoughts were bouncing round inside his head back and forth over what he should do. Trish came into his head and what she had wanted to do and what he had asked her all he could see was her face.

Chris nodded his head thinking then suddenly he knew what he was going to do. It wasn't going to be easy but he had finally decided all he had to do was tell Trish which should be easy.

Walking back into the hotel he went to his room thinking she might be in there but she wasn't. Turning round he headed for the lobby thinking someone might have seen her around well seen him as Trish was still Chris.

Downstairs he saw Stacy stood at the front desk talking to the receptionist.

"Hey Stacy you seen Trish?"

Stacy smiled and looked like she was thinking. "She left about a half hour ago said she couldn't wait for you any longer and to meet her there and don't be late." Stacy nodded having finished relaying the message.

"Left to go where?"

Stacy raised her eyebrows. "The concert."

Chris's heart stopped beating for a second he'd forgotten all about the concert in.

"Shit I forgot can you give me a ride?"

Stacy nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris ran through the corridors of the arena backstage looking for the dressing rooms. Finally he found his room which was Trish's knocking loudly he walked inside.

Trish was sat on the sofa with head phones in nodding her head. In her lap was a writing pad and in her hands a pen every now and then she would write something down. Chris shut the door which caught Trish's attention she looked up and smiled pulling the head phones off.

"I thought you weren't coming." Trish sounded relieved. "I waited for you in the training room and then I realised I was going to be late so I left without you.

"Yeah I um…lost track of time." Chris smiled.

"Well you're here now so that's all that matters to me."

Trish grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the sofa and sat down she seemed in an unusual good mood today. Chris didn't however he seemed agitated.

"Trish I need to speak to you." Chris said.

"Yeah in a minute I just need to show you. You'll be so pleased with what I've done." Trish beamed like a child pleasing her parent.

Chris just nodded and went along he didn't want to spoil her good mood. Trish grabbed a bunch of CD's and sat down next to him.

"Okay so since this morning I've been listening to all your songs on every album, I managed to get a set list of Rich...that guy is weird by the way." Trish nodded pleased and continued. "I've also been writing down some of the lyrics so I remember them better...I asked if I could mime but Rich thought I was joking and laughed at me." Trish shrugged "Anyway I haven't shaved so you have stubble, I got you a hair cut you'll love this…" Trish looked thrilled. "I bought you an outfit." Trish clapped her hands together pleased.

Chris felt speechless Trish had gone to so much trouble for him, he hadn't asked her to do any of this stuff but she had done it. Trish looked at Chris her smiled fading as she saw the look on his face.

"What did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't I'm just shocked you did all that."

"I just wanted to make up for making you look stupid this week. Your gonna look great tonight." Trish smiled again.

"I'm speechless." Chris said.

Trish stood up and walked to the mirror in the room and began to comb Chris hair. Chris just looked at her so much had changed in four days. Trish now seemed happy about what she was doing as though she was actually having fun.

"Are you enjoying this?" Chris asked.

Trish smiled. "I know I never thought I would but I actually am. I mean how many times do you get to sing at Madison Square Gardens. I'm nervous as hell but I'm sure I'll get over it"

Chris nodded he couldn't believe Trish was acting like this he'd never seen her smile so much before he really didn't want to break the bad news yet. Chris nodded to himself he'd wait until after the show to tell her.

At that thought Chris cheered up a little bit and stood up joining Trish looking in the mirror. Since Monday the pair had tried to destroy each others careers, they had verbal fights as well as physical ones and now to look at them you would never know.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing new to add.**

**Please review!**


	16. The Rock Show

_Chapter 16 – The Rock Show._

"Oh my god I'm so nervous." Trish muttered and then began to say her lyrics over and over again in her mind.

Chris turned round and looked at her as she was pacing.

"Look you'll be fine. Just remember what I told you." Chris said reassuringly.

"What did you tell me again?" Trish asked looking worried.

Chris didn't answer he just looked back through the curtain at the crowd waiting for the show to start. Chris felt a slight pang of sadness as he had been excited about performing at Madison square gardens for a long time and now he wouldn't get the chance again for a long time. As they two were stood there the rest of the band came walking up behind them. They were a lot more excited about the show then Chris seemed to be.

As they reached them they all patted Trish on the back and then started to make their way on to the stage. Trish stood there frozen in time unable to move. All the preparing she had done wasn't working now as her nerves had taken hold of her.

"Trish." Chris said gaining her attention.

Trish looked round at Chris who seemed as though he felt the same about this as she did. Trish gulped and looked out at the crowd then to Chris. Chris walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look don't panic okay. They came to see you so whatever you do they'll love it. Just have fun and if you forget the words just fake it." Chris shrugged.

"That's easy for you to say." Trish said.

"Trish I know you can do this otherwise I wouldn't let you. Just remember whatI tought you in the mirror" Chris smiled.

Trish began to breathe deeply. "Okay I'm ready."

Trish walked towards the edge of the stage where the rest of the band where looking at her waiting.

"Okay." Chris said behind her.

"Okay." Trish moved slightly forward.

"Trish." Chris called out.

Trish lookedover at him as he walked forward and gave her a hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Trish walked to the edge of the stage.

"Oh and Trish by the way don't forget the words." Chris smiled mischievously.

"Wha…" Trish didn't get a chance to finish as Chris pushed her forward onto the stage and the spot light was now focused on her.

Trish stood silently looking out at the crowd who were looking at her waiting. Trish gulped and moved forward to the microphone as she did the rest of the band began to play and the crowd began to go wild. Trish was still stood there frozen her nerves were now going crazy. Trish looked back over to her right and saw Chris stood there watching her with a look of anxiety on his face, he saw her looking at him and he smiled.

Trish coughed and then grabbed hold of the microphone breathing deeply she began to sing quietly. A strange feeling came over as she did as though all her nervous had suddenly vanished and she was feeling a lot more confident. Suddenly out of nowhere she found the courage and began to sing loudly and started having fun. It was as all of a sudden everything she had learned today was unlocked and came flooding to her mind.

By the third song Trish was in the moment and was having the time of her life enjoying every moment. Jumping up and down tot he music and interacting with the crowd. Every now and then she would look over to Chris who to her looked nothing but troubled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The crowd was going crazy as the band finished theirencore and made their way off the stage. Trish having the best time ever was the last one to leave and was brimming with excitement.

As she walked off the stage she saw Chris waiting for her with a smile across his face. Trish began to jump up and down and was smiling wider than Chris.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Trish yelled.

"You did a good job." Chris nodded.

"I can't believe I just did that but I loved it I mean I _really_ loved it. You must get such a buzz every time you do it. The crowd were awesome and they totally loved me…did you see the part…." Trish was talking fast and very excitedly.

"You looked great." Chris didn't sound to enthusiastic.

"Maybe I should start a band…or I could join yours imagine…"

"Whoa slow down there tiger." Chris stopped still.

Trish finally looked at Chris properly and saw he his face wasn't as happy as hers in fact he looked worried still. Trish had put his quietness down to the impending show but that had been a success so now she was worried.

"What's the matter?" Trish asked.

"We need to talk." Chris said. "Come on."

Chris then grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her into the dressing room and closed the door. Then he sat her down and sat opposite her and sighed Trish was worried.

"Chris is there something wrong you're scaring me."

"I've been thinking about this all day and I've finally decided that I want you tomorrow to go to Vince and tell him..." Chris sighed as the nest few words were hard for him. "And tell him I'm injured and I can't wrestle on Sunday." Chris said sounding very serious and thoughtful.

"But Chris…" Trish was stunned.

"I've given it some serious consideration and it's the best and right thing to do." Chris continued.

"But this is your dream." Trish said confused.

"Yeah it's my dream not yours and you shouldn't have to do it for me. I shouldn't have even asked you, it's not fair on you or anyone else." Chris said sounding a little upset.

"Chris I don't mind I told I'll do it for you." Trish smiled.

"No you've done enough already. Tonight was awesome and you didn't have to do it but you did and I really appreciate it." Chris still had hold of her hands.

"Yeah but what if you never get the chance to main event Wrestle Mania again?"

"Well I guess I'll have to live with that." Chris was looking down.

Trish sighed and stood up then walked over and sat next to Chris. Putting her arms around him she sighed also.

"You know I used to think you were a jerk but now I know your not."

Chris nodded silently the pain was too much to speak.

"Okay I'll do it." Trish said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now but i have the whole story planned so i should be able to update soon.**

**Hope you liked it and please, please review because if nobody likes it I won't continue :)**


	17. Telling Vince

_Chapter 17 – Telling Vince._

Chris sighed and looked down at Trish as he walked past her again for the fifth time in two minutes. Biting his nails as he paced back and forth in the tiny hallway as the pair waited in silence. Chris looked over at Trish.

"Now remember what I said."

"Chris you already told me five times!" Trish yelled.

"Sorry." Chris out his hands up defensively.

Chris then stopped and looked down at Trish who was sat with her back against the wall on the cold floor. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour.

"So you remember everything we planned. Like the reason and how it happened and…"

"Chris I remember I've still got the _notes_ you gave me see." Trish held high a pile of cardboard notes.

"I just didn't want you to forget that's all." Chris shrugged.

Trish sighed and stood up. "I won't."

Chris nodded and then began to pace again Trish feeling the nerves started reading the notes. Chris stopped again and looked at her.

"If he yells which he probably will please don't cry."

"I'm not gonna cry! I don't cry." Trish said defensively.

"So what was the other day in the bathroom?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"That was a one off and anyway I think I should be allowed to cry for god's sake I'm in your body!"

"Well you said…" Chris stopped shouting and laughed.

"What's so funny." Trish raised an eyebrow.

"We're doing it again fighting."

"Yeah I guess I can't help with you." Trish smiled.

Just then they both stopped talking as the office door they were standing in front of opened and Vince McMahon walked out looking round his face went to Chris.

"Did you need to see me Trish?"

"Erm no I was just walking past and I saw Chris so I was erm talking about…stuff…I have to go great day isn't it bye." Chris smiled and walked away quickly.

Vince looked confused then turned to Trish.

"I think she's gone crazy." Trish nodded.

Vince laughed loudly and patted Trish on the back making her step forward.

"So you wanted to see?" Vince bellowed out smiling.

"Er yeah I do." Trish said nervously.

Vince motioned for him to go inside his office and take a seat. Vince then walked round the other side of the desk and sat down.

"How are you today?" Trish glanced at the notes quickly.

"Terrible…one thing or another keeps going wrong I feel like I could kill someone at any moment." Vince sighed and then smiled. "So how are you?"

Trish gulped and put the notes in her pocket as she wasn't going to need them now.

"Good."

"So you all set for tomorrow?" Vince said cheerfully sitting back in his chair.

Trish coughed and felt as though she couldn't breathe. Vince was staring at her. "Yeah about that I need to talk to you." Trish said nervously.

Vince furrowed his eyebrows and looked worried. "Go on."

"It's just that last night I sorta bent my ankle on stage and it's been funny ever since." Trish explained.

"Have you gone to see a doctor about it?"

"Yeah I went last night and they said I'd badly sprained it. They strapped it up and…"

"So what are you telling me Chris?" Vince was talking serious.

"Well it's about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" Vince was speaking louder.

"It's just the doctor said…"

"CHRIS! Can you wrestle or not?" Vince yelled.

Trish felt like her heart was going to explode under the pressure. Vince stared as her waiting for an answer. Trish really didn't know what to do so in the end she did what she thought was best for her and Chris.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need rest today."

"_Fantastic_ you gave me a scare then. That's fine Chris you take the whole day." Vince smiled widely.

Just the Vince's cell rang and he went to answer it then looked back at Trish.

"Are we done Chris?" Vince asked.

Trish didn't know what to do so she just nodded and stood up leaving Vince to talk loudly on his cell.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris was stood outside in the hallway still pacing back and forth with an anxious expression all over his face. Scared of what the outcome would be and what would happen to him and Trish.

Suddenly the door opened and a subdued looking Trish walked out. Chris stopped and looked straight at her waiting.

"Well…"

Trish nodded. "I did it."

"What did he say?" Chris asked.

"He's gonna speak to you on Monday about it more, he's _really_ busy right now."

"Was he _pissed _about it?" Chris asked hesitantly.

Trish nodded the look on her face answered Chris's question.

"I'm gonna get fired aren't I?" Chris sighed and slid back down the wall.

Trish sighed and bent down then sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. The pair was silent for a few minutes until Trish spoke.

"It'll be okay I promise."

"Easy for you to say your not the one who's gonna be in TNA next month or _dead_."

"TNA isn't so bad." .

Chris smiled a little bit and nodded. "I know."

Trish then smiled widely. "Look he gave you the day off so I say we stop moping around here and do something fun and exciting."

"Like what? What can I possible do that can cheer me up?" Chris sighed.

"Well you can spend the day with me." Trish seemed enthusiastic. "We're in New York City Chris there's hundreds of things we could do."

"I don't know."

Trish stood up and grabbed Chris pulling him up to a standing position.

"Right Christopher whatever you middle name is Irvine you are coming out with me got it." Trish demanded.

"Keith." Chris said.

"What?" Trish asked confused.

"My middle name it's Keith."

"Oh right…so are you coming with me?" Trish asked.

"I guess so." Chris shrugged.

The pair then began to walk away together both feeling a little depressed at the day so far. Chris was wondering what he could do next and if he still had a job at all. Where as Trish was holding a huge secret that she had to keep from Chris until tomorrow and was also thinking about her own future as she's agreed to wrestle Kurt Angle but now there was nobody that could help her.

"So where do we go first?" Chris asked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was an interesting one, what will Trish do next? **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and don't forget i need more :)**


	18. Why We Hate

_Chapter 18 – Why We Hate._

Later that evening about twelve o'clock Trish and Chris came stumbling back into their hotel room both feeling a little drunk. They walked in and collapsed on to the bed and closed their eyes feeling tired after there very long day.

"Who knew the zoo could be so much fun." Trish said yawning.

"I know what you mean especially the little monkeys." Chris laughed and made a monkey face.

"Remind me never to take you rollerblading again." Trish laughed remembering Chris falling over half a dozen times.

"I'm still feeling the effects now. Yeah and _thanks_ for your help" Chris said sarcastically.

"What about you? You almost got us _thrown_ _out_ of Madam Tausaudes."

"Hey that thing fell down on it's own I was _nowhere_ near at the time." Chris defended himself.

"Oh and remember when we got noticed and we were chased by those Japanese kids in central park." Trish laughed loudly.

"Yeah that was a close one I thought I was a gonna for sure." Chris laughed.

"And you made us hide in that bar and got me drunk." Trish said smirking.

"Sure I did Trish. I forced all those drinks down your neck." Chris laughed a little. "Well thank you anyway for at least making me forget my problems for a least one day." Chris sighed suddenly remembering why he needed cheering up in the first place.

Trish opened her eyes and sat up.

"I really had fun today Chris. Who knew that we could spend an entire day together and not kill each other?" Trish smiled and nodded.

"Well I wasn't the one with the problem." Chris said self assured.

Trish laughed and then kicked Chris so that he fell off the bed and hit the floor with a bang. Chris sat up looking a little disorientated and looked at Trish.

"Why'd you do that?" Chris said still sounding drunk.

Trish lay back on the bed and laughing loudly as Chris got to his feet and lay down next to her. The room went quiet as both were thinking about the great day they'd had together it was hard to imagine them hating each other. Chris turned his head to face Trish and looked like he was going to ask something.

"Trish can I ask you a question?"

Trish didn't open her eyes. "Yeah."

"Why do you hate me?" Chris turned his whole body to face Trish.

Trish smiled and opened her eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

"I hate _you_ because _you_ hate me."

Trish laughed and turned round so she was lay on her front and her head was buried in a pillow, she then looked at Chris a little sheepish.

"It's embarrassing." Trish said scrunching up her face.

"Seriously Trish there is no way you can be embarrassed in front of me. I have your body remember." Chris smiled.

"That's different. If tell you you'll just make stupid jokes about it and never let me live it down."

"Trish you have to tell me. I need to know or otherwise I'll never be able to at least try and make it up to you." Chris pleaded. "I promise no jokes or remarks." Chris looked at her waiting. "TrishI need to know."

"Fine!" Trish sat up on the bad and looked down at Chris. "Well it was back when you first came over here from WCW do you remember?" Trish said looking serious.

"Vaguely." Chris furrowed his brow thinking.

"Well anyway I had…" Trish paused and put her hand to her head. "Lets just say I had _crush_ on you." Trish looked embarrassed.

"You did!" Chris blurted out.

"Can I finish please this is hard enough already." Trish shot Chris a look.

"Go on."

"Well I spent months building up the courage to ask you out."

"You never did though." Chris looked confused.

"Yeah I did Chris you just don't remember it." Trish looked over at Chris who seemed a little confused, Trish sighed and continued. "It was after a taping of RAW and I waited outside your locker room and I asked you…you said yes and I was so excited and then later onat an aftershow party I think anywayI saw you and you were with these woman and you were all over them and I went over to say something but you acted as though you didn't even know who I was." Trish sighed. "I just got so mad at you that I swore I'd never like you ever again and I haven't."

Chris was quiet as he looked as though he was thinking. "Trish I really don't know how to apologise about that. I can't believe I did that." Chris said sincerely.

"Yeah well the past is the past." Trish shrugged.

"No Trish I'm sorry I was probably drunk." Chris explained.

"Well we all act stupid sometimes." Trish shrugged.

"No Trish what I mean is…" Chris suddenly sounded serious he sat up so he was facing her. "Back then when I first made the move over here well I guess the pressure and the fame got to me and well I began to have a drinking problem." Chris explained.

"I never knew that." Trish said.

"That's because only Vince and a few other people know. Remember when I was out with a hamstring injury? Well I was in rehab." Chris said sounding a little upset. "I came back a few weeks later like nothing had happened and never I told anybody"

"Why are you telling me then?" Trish asked.

"Because I would hate you to think I was a jerk to you and not know why."

"That's really brave of you Chris and thank you."

"I guess you could alsosay we've gotten pretty close lately too so I don't mind you knowing." Chris laughed. "I mean if switching bodies with someone doesn't bring you closer then what will."

Trish laughed at this which caught her off guard slightly. was she actually laughing at on eof Chris's jokes the same jokes she hated so much last week. Trush breathed deeply and thought as much as she didn't want to admit it Chris was right they had gotten pretty close, but that didn't seem so bad now.

The pair then both went quiet as the happy mood had vanished from the room and was now replaced with an emptiness. Neither was feeling as good as they were about five minutes ago before the truth was revealed. They remained silent both thinking about their past until Chris began to laugh and Trish looked a little bemused by it.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you know what that means don't you?" Chris said cheerfully.

"What." Trish still seemed unsure.

"_You had a crush on me_." Chris sang his sentence and did a little dance.

Trish rolled her eyes and then leaned over and pushed Chris off the bed again.

"Hey don't get mad at me I'm just saying the truth." Chris laughed from the floor.

"Oh well in that case it'll be like when you had a crush on me." Trish smirked.

Chris stopped laughing and immediately looked a little shocked at what Trish had just said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did a few months ago I think it was." Trish looked thoughtful.

"Where did you hear that crap from." Chris said dismissing the comment.

"Randy told me, well told you, he thought it was you." Trish smiled.

"Yeah well did you know…" Chris searched for his words. "That Randy also does _drugs_."

"Really he does." Trish wasn't convinced.

"Yeah all the time he's a _total_ crack head." Chris said enthusiastically.

"Just admit it!" Trish yelled and then went quiet before speaking. _"You liked me_!" Trish sang back at Chris.

Trish began to laugh at this and stood up so she was on the bed and began to jump up and down singing the same line over and over again. Chris just sighed and lay down on the floor closing his eyes.

A few hours later Trish found herself lay in bed looking over she saw Chris in his bed fast asleep as if he had no troubles what so ever. Trish thought for a moment about the day they'd had and how great it had been but suddenly a tiny thoughy appeared in her mind that made the happy thought go there was still tomorrow. Trishturned on her side trying to forget but as hard as she triedit didn't go in fact it got worse. Trish sighed tomorrow was coming if she wanted it to or not and she had no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Not much happened in this chapter but it was just so you could finally know why they hate each other. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviews so far I really appreciate it anddon't forget I need more!**


	19. That Day

_Chapter 19 - That Day._

Trish woke up the next morning groaning as her head was feeling a little sore she looked round the room and saw it was actually clean. Sitting up a little she looked down on the floor and couldn't see Chris. Hearing noise to her left Trish saw Chris come walking out of the shower already dressed and with make up on.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this whole mascara thing." Chris smiled.

Trish didn't reply she just made a face and nodded.

"You feeling okay you look a little…pale." Chris asked.

"Yeah I think so." Trish said trying not to fall off the bed.

"Well I think it's a good thing you're not wrestling today. I mean look at you." Chris shook his head.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Trish felt wide-awake as she remembered that she did have to wrestle today and a hangover wasn't going to help her. Quickly getting off the bed Trish ran into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I have to get ready." Trish yelled.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"It Wrestle Mania today Chris." Trish yelled.

"Not until six o'clock plus you're not even fighting anymore." Chris said.

"I know that duh I just wanted to go there…you know and see…stuff." Trish said.

Trish then walked out of the bathroom and to the hotel door and walked out not saying a single word to Chris or even changing her clothes. Chris watched her go and then just shrugged and then went back to packing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish banged on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer after a few seconds a tired looking Randy opened the door.

"Hey Chris, I mean Trish, no I mean, who are you?"

"Trish."

"Hi Trish." Randy yawned.

"Can I come in?" Trish asked.

Randy nodded and moved aside letting Trish walk past. Entering the room she looked round and then sat down on the empty bed. Randy yawned and went back over to his bed and lay down.

"I need your help." Trish said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

Trish then quickly explained to Randy about what Chris had asked her to do and what she had done yesterday and then she told him her plan for today and then finally that she needed his help if she was going to pull it off. Randy sat silent for a few minutes thinking about what Trish had just asked him to do.

Half of him was telling him it was a bad idea and to say no as this was Chris choice and he didn't want to meddle. The other half looked into Trish's eyes and knew she had the best intentions at heart even though she was going about it the wrong way. Finally Randy nodded slightly.

"Okay but forget I got my own stuff to do. Don't forget I got a match as well with Mark." Randy yawned again and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"I know that's why I'm gonna ask Stacy too. I need you guy's to help me please."

"Trish why are you doing this he said he didn't want you to." Randy didn't understand.

"No he just said that because he thought it was what I wanted but it's not. I can't sit there and watch him throw his career away I have to at least try and do something." Trish explained.

Randy looked at Trish for a while then nodded and smiled.

"You're a good person you know that Trish...but Chris will be _mad_ as hell just pray he forgives you" Randy said.

Trish sighed. "I hope so….now get dressed we have to go get Stacy."

"Okay you leave the room and I will." Randy stood up.

"Please Randy I've seen it all before. We we're roommates for three days." Trish smirked.

"Ha ha…get _out_." Randy pointed at the door.

Trish rolled her eyes and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay so we have to just manage to keep him away from, Vince, Kurt and…everyone else well that shouldn't be hard." Stacy said unsure.

"Just stay with him all day. Make look it like your doing what he's doing." Trish said.

"What about if he gets suspicious?" Randy asked. "You know he's going to get suspicious."

"He won't I'm telling you just keep a close eye on him and keep him occupied long enough." Trish said. "Just until after my match and then I'll deal with him." Trish nodded looking at the other two.

"Can't we just lock him in a cupboard all day?" Randy suggested.

"No he has a match with Amy." Trish sighed. "I did think about it though." Trish smirked.

"What if Amy says something?" Randy asked.

"Chris is trying to avoid her right now so it shouldn't be hard just keep him away from her before and after the match."

"This is going to get bad I know it." Randy shook his head.

"Randy have a little faith will you." Trish sighed.

"Well you know I'll do whatever I can." Stacy nodded.

"Thank you."

The two women then looked at Randy.

"Alright but not all day I got stuff too you know."

Trish just rolled her eyes then suddenly stood up from the breakfast table they were all sat at eating. Randy and Stacy looked over to where her focus was and saw Chris walking past. All three quickly rushed out the room and followed him.

"Chris!" Trish called out.

Chris stopped and turned round smiling. "Hey."

"Where are you going?" Trish asked.

"Thought I'd get some last minute practice in for my match with Amy. I still need to work on my chick kick." Chris explained.

"But your gonna lose remember." Trish shrugged.

"I know that but I wanna try."

"Okay then how long will you be there?" Trish asked.

"I don't know why." Chris seemed confused.

"No reason I was going to go with Randy and I just wanted to know where you were that's all."

"Why?"

"Duh why do you think." Trish laughed.

Chris scrunched up his face and looked very confused.

"Did you say you were training I was on my way there I'll go with you." Stacy smiled walking towards Chris.

"Okay." Chris said still sounding confused looking at Stacy.

Stacy then linked arms with Chris and began to walk she turned her head to Trish and winked.

"So what so we do then?" Randy asked.

"You have to come help me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eight hours later Trish was walking alone thought the hallways back stage warming herself up for her match which was next. So far she had been lucky as he hadn't seen Chris. Even when Chris did his match with Amy Trish had stayed backstage and watch it on the TV. Trish was pleased with the match and hoped she could do the same for Chris.

Just as she was making her way towards the curtain as a crew member told her she had five minutes as Kurt was going out first so she was just waiting. Trish heard her name being called looking round she saw Chris walking towards her. Trish smiled and looked nervous.

"I've been looking for you all day. Did you see the match?"

"Yeah. It was great."

"I thought you'd come see me and talk to me but I couldn't find you and Stacy's been following me round _all_ day." Chris sighed.

"Really she had." Trish looked surprised.

"Yeah and I mean everywhere, the bathroom, training, lunch even the _shower_." Chris said raising his eyebrows.

"Where is she now?" Trish asked anxious.

Chris laughed. "I locked her in a cupboard."

"Chris you have to go get her!"

"I will just give me an hour alone." Chris laughed.

"You should go get her I mean what if she's claustrophobic?" Trish panicked.

"Don't worry." Chris waved the comment off.

Chris laughed then looked down and noticed Trish was wearing his wrestling tights. Chris's eyes opened wide as he looked at Trish who looked a little nervous.

"Why you wearing my tights?" Chris had a suspicious tone.

"I was helping Randy before so I got changed." Trish said casually trying to dismiss the whole thing.

Chris was quiet for a while the spoke. "Oh right. So you wanna go get some dinner I really don't want to stay here and watch the main event. Do you know what it is? I was going to ask someone but every time I got within ten feet of a person Stacy dragged me away"

Trish glanced at the clock and felt the sweat running down her face. "Nope not a clue." Trish laughed nervously. "Dinner sound great but I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first I'll meet you in a minute." Trish began to walk.

"I'll walk with you." Chris said.

"No I forgot I have to go talk to MrVince you better stay here." Trish instructed.

"I'll wait outside for you I want to see what he says too."

"Why are you following me?" Trish suddenly blurted out as she saw she only had two minutes left.

"Why are you trying to loose me?" Chris raised his eye brows and looked suspicious.

Trish laughed nervously. "I'm not erm I mean I…Amy hi come over here."

Chris looked round seeing Amy walking towards them looking a little confused herself. Finally she reached them.

"I have to go you two talk." Trish smiled and ran away.

"Chris no…" Chris yelled.

Amy grabbed Chris arm and stopped him from leaving the room.

"I want to talk to you." Amy said.

"I was going to watch the match." Chris said pulling away.

"We'll go into the bar area and watch it while we talk shall we?"

Amy pulled Chris away with her into the bar and sat in two stools. Chris remained focused on the doorway not listening to Amy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Trish broke out into a sprint as she reached the curtain and saw Kurt already stood there talking to a crew member. Seeing Trish he smiled and walked over.

"Thought you'd changed your mind for a minute there." Kurt laughed.

"Nope I'm here." Trish bent over to catch her breath.

"You okay you look kinda pale and sweaty."

"No I'm fine totally fine." Trish said enthusiastic.

Kurt looked at her for a moment and was about to say something when a crew member called his name and told him it was time. Kurt smiled at Trish and then walked away standing at the curtain. Suddenly his music began to play before he walked out he looked over at Trish.

"See you out there."

Kurt then walked through the curtain and was gone. Trish felt like she was going to pass out as she heard the loud screaming of the crowd and the you suck chants.

This was it she thought, no turning back now. Standing at the curtain she waited nervously for her turn her heart was pumping loudly in her chest she could feel her throat tightening. looking down her hands were shaking. Breathing out deeply she closed her eyes and prayed she survived this in one piece.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	20. Not Supposed To Happen

_Chapter 20 - Not Supposed To Happen This Way._

"Trish!"

Chris snapped round and looked at Amy who had a very pissed off look on her face Chris knew this was going to be bad.

"Yeah." Chris said casually as he had been staring at the door for the last few minutes waiting for Trish to walk back in. With every passing second his heart would beat faster.

"Listen to me please I really want to talk to you. You've been acting strange all week and our match before you didn't even speak to me you ran off. You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" Amy asked concerned.

"Sure I would don't panic." Chris waved the comment away looking back at the door. "I was running from Stacy." Chris mumbled before turning his head back towards Amy.

"Even now you're weird? Is there something going on between you and Chris? You know you could tell me." Amy leaned closer to him.

Chris sighed and then smiled mischievously just because he and Trish had called a truce didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. "Yeah there is. We've been sleeping together for a few weeks now."

"Really?" Amy seemed stunned.

"Oh yeah." Chris leaned closer and was whispering now. "Just so you know he's _great_ in bed, so make sure you tell everyone about that and he has a _huge_…" Chris stopped as he heard a familiar voice from behind him he knewit wouldn't long before she found him.

"Hey there you are." Stacy yelled walking in the room.

Both Trish and Amy turned to see the tall blonde striding into the room smiling. Chris rolled his eyes thinking he's gotten away from her.

"I've been looking for you all over someone locked me in the supply closet." Stacy sat down shaking her head.

"Really I can't…" Chris stopped and looked over to the TV screen.

"What?" Stacy asked confused.

Chris stood up and looked round at the television the commentators were talking about Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho's match up next. Chris walked closer to the screen then suddenly saw Kurt Angle stood in the ring. Amy and Stacy stood up and walked over to him standing on either side.

"Shouldn't Kurt come out second he's the champion?" Amy asked.

"What the hell is going on? Who's he fighting?" Chris yelled looking at Amy.

Amy looked a little shocked at Chris's volume of tone then answered him. "Chris of course but you should know that." Amy laughed confused.

"Just sit down Trish." Stacy pulled Chris's arm.

Chris was quiet for s few seconds then suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning he turned eyes wide and looked at Stacy his finger pointing at her.

"You knew didn't you that's why you've been my shadow all day!" Chris yelled realisation finally hitting him.

"Calm down I can explain." Stacy smiled.

"Like hell you can you all lied to me!" Chris yelled louder.

"Trish please just sit down and let me explain." Stacy said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked confused.

Chris didn't look at the redhead his attention was still focused on the blonde tugging at his arm.

"Just let her do this please!" Stacy pleaded.

"Let go of me I have to stop her." Chris pulled his arm.

"Trish you don't understand let me explain." Stacy yelled grabbing Chris's arm again.

"I understand alright you all lied to me and made me look a complete fool…well no more I'm going to stop her."

Chris snatched his arm away from Stacy and walked towards the door.

"No stay here Trish." Stacy said.

"What's going on?" Amy asked louder.

Chris didn't answer either of them he was focused on reaching the door and leaving the room hoping he'd make it in time. Suddenly Stacy quickly ran forward and dived at Chris grabbing his arm pulling him back. Amy looked horrified by this as she still had no idea what was going on.

"Get off me Stacy I'm going." Chris yelled pulling at his arm.

"No Chris you can't!" Stacy yelled. "She's doing it for you!"

"Huh." Amy said looking very confused. "Trish what's going on?"

Stacy then put both her arms round Chris waist and latched on not letting him move an inch. Chris looked over at Amy pleading with her to help him as he was trying to get out the door.

"Okay I don't know what's going on here but let go Stacy if she wants to go let her go!" Amy yelled.

"No she can't!" Stacy yelled looking round at Amy.

"Get off me!" Chris grabbed at Stacy's hand.

Amy ran over and grabbed Stacy pulling at her to let go the redhead began a tug of war with the blonde. Stacy remained firmly clamped on and wouldn't budge.

"Stacy I'm sorry about this." Chris said suddenly.

"About what?" Stacy asked.

Chris then quickly punched Stacy in the face making her let go instantly and fall to the ground. Amy looked shocked but quickly bent over her and then looked back up at Chris who was stood still looking down at the blonde.

"Well go then." Amy yelled laughing.

Chris suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Thanks Ames."

Chris left the room and ran as fast as he could to the backstage area towards the curtain when he reached it he couldn't see Trish anywhere. Looking round all he could see was crewmembers and various wrestlers all watching the big screen. Chris listened as he heard the familiar sound of his own music playing. Walking over to the group of people pushing to the front he froze when he saw what was on the screen he saw what looked like himself walking up to the ring.

Shaking his head he turned on his heel and walked away ignoring the various comments he was getting off people.Chris felt the anger boiling inside of him how could she do this to him? Chris left the crowd and walked away to an empty corridor swearing loudly to himself.

Chris punched the wall with all the strength and anger he had inside of himthen swearingloudly again as he saw blood pouring from his knuckles. Chris breathed deeply leaning against a wall and ran his hands through his hair sliding down into a sitting position with his back to the his face he sighed then out of nowhere he began to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen like this she had promised him she wouldn't go out there.

Suddenly he felt light headed and his vision blurry and not because of the teras. Feeling and as though a gust of wind had blown straight though him as though someone had reached inside and pulled his soul out, he closed his eyes to re-focus but suddenly he passed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish heard the crowd go crazy as she entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle never before had she heard the crowd this insane. For the first time she actually thought there was a positive side to this whole thing as she remained on the turnbuckle looking out at all the banners and signs at all her supporters...well Chris's supporters but for tonight they were hers.Finally getting back down the sound of her beating heart almost drowned out the crowd this was it she had made it this far. Looking round she saw Kurt stood waiting for her nodding slightly Trish nodded back to signal the start.

First they had a battle of strength which Kurt won then he Irish whipped her in to the turn buckle. Trish knew he was supposed to get the upper hand first then half way she would come back as she had rehearsed with Chris. When she hit the turnbuckle instead of back pain she felt nauseous like she was going to throw up.

Suddenly she felt as though a gust of strong wind had pinned her to the turnbuckle and her head was going dizzy as she was unable to focus and the nauseous feeling was getting worse. Closing her eyes Trish thought this wasn't supposed to happen but what exactly was happening to her? Unable to gather the strength to even stand straight Trish was feeling tired when...

Suddenly out of nowhere her legs gave in and she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i'm in a really happy mood at the moment as i went to see Fozzy last night and got to see Chris live in the flesh for at least two hours (he's so gorgeous!) so i'm inspired once more to write about him!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then please review.**

**Thank you all so much by the way for the reviews so far and don't forget i need more!**


	21. How

_Chapter 21 - How'd We Get Here?_

Trish opened her eyes to the muffled sound of fans cheering in the arena the only thing was it wasn't where she was. Trish looked up and saw a dark hallway with blinking neon lights overhead. Looking down she saw that she was currently lay on a cold cement floor. Trish furrowed her eyebrows and began to sit up a little but the pain in her head was to much so instead she settled on her elbows.looking over to the wall on her right she squinted at the red stain then realised itblood immediately feeling pain in her hand she looked down putting two and two together.

Quickly as though nothingwas wrong she jumped up to her feet and screamed loudly only it wasn't the blood that was making her scream it was the fact that she was staring at her own hand.

Trish rand her hands up and down her body shrieking as she felt her own body parts. This was what she had been dreaming of for six days and it had finally happened. Pinching herself making sure she wasn't having another dream she realised this was reality and she had gone back into her own body.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken as she heard the crowd roar again. Remembering where she was when she passed out Trish ran to the black curtain and peeped out to see Kurt stood in the ring and Chris lay on the canvas lifeless. Turning round she made her way to the screen pushing through people like Chris had done minutes ago.

Trish stood silently as she watched nervously as Chris was lay on his back motionless.Finally he moved slightly and Trish screamed with joy to which she received a few funny looks but Trish ignored them and continued to smile focused on the match and on Chris.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris woke up and heard the familiar sound of the crowd ringing in his ears. Had he passed out in the ring what had happened to him? Slowly he opened his eyes and squinted as the bright lights shone directly into his eyes. Where the hell was he and how did he get there? Suddenly Kurt came into view and was looking down at him a little worried. Holy shit he thought were the fuck am I?

Bending over to get closer making sure nobody saw him Kurt mouthed.

"You okay?"

Chris shook his head a little realising he was in the ring with Kurt. What was he doing in the ring with Kurt why wasn't he backstage? Chris suddenly sat up and looked round at the faces of thousands of fans all screaming and cheering him on. This was WrestleMania what was he doing here?

Kurt dragged him to his feet and acted as though he was setting him up for a suplex. Once he was closer Kurt whispered again.

"Chris you okay?"

Chris felt shock waves roll through his body as he looked down and saw himself. Saw his legs, his arms, his feet. Chris smiled wider than he had ever, he was himslef again. Seeing that he seemed to be okay Kurt continued with the match grabbing Chris quickly and setting up for the Angle slam which Chris countered quickly and then began to wrestle his main event.

Half an hour later and covered with blood Chris put Kurt in the walls of Jericho to which he tapped out as scripted. Chris dropped to his knees and was handed the belt as he was now the new WWE champion. Gathering all his strength he managed to stand up and climbed the turnbuckle as he waved the belt high he began to feel tears roll down his cheeks. It wasn't the belt he was crying over sure he was thrilled about that but he had won it as himself and that was the best feeling ever.

Twenty minutes later when the show had gone off the air he walked through the curtain where Kurt was stood waiting and smiling at him.

"Great match…you had me worried at the start. What happened to you?" Kurt said patting him on the back.

"Oh I guess I just had too much adrenalin and sorta blacked out but I'm cool now." Chris reassured him smiling.

"Great so I'll see you later then at the after party?" Kurt asked walking away.

"You bet." Chris called out cheerfully.

Chris watched Kurt go smiled to himself then looked down at the belt _his_ belt now he thought to himself there is no way he could be happier then this moment for the rest of his life. Suddenly his thoughts were borken as he heard his name being called. Turning round he saw Trish running full speed towards him with her arms out stretched.

Chris smiled widely at the sight of her and caught her in his arms and twirled her round. After a few more seconds they hugged and both looked genially excited.

"We did it. We actually fricken did it!" Trish screamed jumping up and down.

"Tell me about it how amazing is this." Chris yelled.

"I'm a woman and you're a man….I have boobs again!" Trish jumped up and down for joy.

"And I have a penis!" Chris grabbed Trish hands and jumped up and down with her excitedly.

After a few minutes they stopped and looked at each other seriously.

"How'd we do it?" Trish asked.

"Well I guess when I sacrificed my main event for you. That was a selfless act on my part and you…well you went out there _anyway_ and did it." Chris raised his eyebrow. "After I told you _not_ to."

"Chris I couldn't let you not do it. I was your dream and I wanted to help you with it. So I went out there even though I shouldn't have…but the bright side it was a selfless act so it's a good job I did it." Trish said self assured.

"Well I guess that was your way of apologizing so I forgive you anyway and thank you." Chris smiled and hugged her again.

They pulled back and looked at each other for along time then Chris moved his hand up to Trish face and moved away a loose strand of hair then put his hand on her cheek as the pair then leaned closer. Suddenly they leapt apart as they heard shouting behind them.

"Chris Jericho I'm going to kill you." Stacy yelled walking towards them pointing her finger at Trish as she didn't know they'd changed back.

Chris jumped back and looked at his watch then started walking away Trish looked confused.

"Would you look at the time I gotta take a shower. See you two later." Chris said running away.

Stacy reached Trish still pointing her finger at her Trish looked from Chris to Stacy a confused look had spread across her face as she had no idea was going on. Looking closer Trish could see a bruise forming on Stacy's cheek. Trish gulped knowing this was going to be bad.

"Punch me will you!" Stacy yelled.

"What?" Trish yelled.

Suddenly Stacy lunged forward at Trish who screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With his eyes closed tightly Chris sang happily to himself as the warm water splashed down his back and soaked his aching bones. Chris had needed this shower for so long and was glad to be having it in his body again. Chris smiled at that last part his own body.

Suddenly he shrieked as the warm water turned icy cold. Opening his eyes wide he looked over to his left he saw Trish stood there with her arms crossed looking mad.

"Trish do you mind." Chris yelled covering himself.

"Chris I was you for six days I've seen it all." Trish smirked.

Chris grimaced and grabbed a towel that was hanging to his right and put it round him. Walking back into the locker room he saw Trish sat down still looking at him like she was pissed off. Chris sighed and knew he was in for it.

"What?"

"Care to tell my why while _I'm_ being put in an arm lock by Stacy because _you_ punched her, you're here having a nice shower." Trish smirked.

"Stacy put you in an arm lock." Chris laughed.

"Not funny it fucking hurt." Trish said annoyed.

Chris laughed at the thought then sat down next to her and put his wet arm round her. Trish pulled a face at first then just seemed to go with it.

"I'm sorry." Chris said simply.

"Well I'm not." Trish smirked thinking of Chris in the cold shower.

"You're an evil woman." Chris laughed.

"Oh and your not…an evil man I mean." Trish laughed. "I can't believe you _punched_ her." Trish laughed out loud.

"Seriously Trish you should have seen her I couldn't take a crap and she was there…it was just _weird_." Chris nodded.

"Well after I managed to convince her we'd changed back and got my arm back I told her it was you that punched her and she's real pissed off so I'd look out if I were you." Trish smiled evilly.

"Thanks I can see your concern…it just moves me that you care so much." Chris said with his hand on his heart.

Both laughed at this then silence filled the room again as they both realised what they were doing and how they were positioned. After a few seconds Chris leaned towards Trish getting closer if it were possible.

"Hey can I ask you something." Chris whispered.

"Sure." Trish felt her temperature rising.

"It's kinda personal." Chris leaned even closer into Trish ear.

Trish's heart was beating fast as she felt Chris breath on her neck. "Go on." Trish was tingling now as Chris lips were so close to her neck.

"Okay then…what moisturizer do you use cause my skin smells great." Chris said loudly then smiled and stood up.

Trish pursed her lips together in anger and looked at him unable to believe what he had just done she remembered why she hated him. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she stood up and walked to the door. Although inside part of her didn't want leave and the other part was rushing her out the door. Stopping once she reached it she looked back for a moment gazing at him.

"I'll give you some later at the after show party."

"Okay see you later." Chris continued getting dry.

Trish sighed. "Bye."

As Trish opened the door and was about to walk out of it Chris called her name again Trish instantly turned round.

"I was thinking maybe we good go out to sometime you know like a …date?" Chris asked. "Oh just not Chinese though." Chris laughed.

Trish shook her head and smiled widely at him then walked back in the room and over to him. Trish punched him in the arm.

"I ought to never speak to you again." Trish laughed.

"You know I was just joking." Chris laughed holding his arm.

"You know how I feel about your jokes."

"I'm sorry."

"Your making a habit of apologizing to me."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Chris smiled sweetly.

Trish stood in silence for a few seconds trying to compute what he just said and the meaning. Suddenly Chris grabbed Trish by her waist and pulled her to him then kissed her softly on the lips. Instead of pulling away Trish wrapped her arms round his neck and the pair deepened the kiss slowly.

Chris pulled away. "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm…let me see." Trish leaned in again and kissed him. "I guess so."

Chris smiled widely. "That's great then."

"Why." Trish sounded a little worried.

Chris stepped back and smiled evilly at Trish then bent over and threw her over his shoulder.

"Chris what are you doing?"

"I think you need an icy shower."

"Chris please no!"

"Ever heard of an eye for an eye?" Chris laughed.

"I'm sorry!"

Chris ignored her pleas and walked in to the shower and turned the dial. Suddenly a blast of icy cold water shot down causing Trish to shriek loudly. Chris put her down and began to laugh. Trish then began to laugh also and grabbed Chris and pulled him to her. The pair then began to kiss again under the water not noticing just how cold it was.

* * *

**A/N: So finally they've changed back and got together wo a lot happened in this chapter. Anyway sad to say not much of the story left now one maybe two chapters. So i hope you've like it so far and if you do don't forget i need reviews :)**

**Please review!**


	22. The Final Scene

_Chapter 22 - The Final Scene._

A few hours later Trish and Chris had managed to dry themselves off and had changed clothing and were in a much better mood. They'd spent the last few hours still amazed at the fact they had switched back and the fact they had switched in the first place. They had agreed amongst themselves never to mutter a word to it to anybody as they didn't want people to think they were crazy.

Chris gently pulled the car into a parking space outside a very tall building and looked over at Trish who was looking out the window.

"Well we're here," Chris said turning the engine off.

Trish snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the blonde man waiting for her to speak, "sorry day dreaming, we better get inside."

Chris nodded and climbed out the car followed by Trish who was still a little quiet as she waited for him to lock the door and walk over to her. Chris smiled as he walked over to her and took her hand and the pair began to walk round to the entrance of the restaurant where the WrestleMania after party was being held.

Chris looked over at Trish as they walked inside and smiled at her unable to believe what happened between them. Just one week ago they had been at each other's throat's hating the ground they walked on. Now they were close friends and maybe even more only time would tell where they would go.

One thing for sure they didn't hate each other anymore in fact they both had a new found respect for what each other had to do on a daily basis. They no longer took what they did themselves for granted they felt blessed to be so lucky.

They approached the restaurant hostess who informed them that the part was being held in one of the executive dining halls. Holding each other's hands they continued to walk in the right direction.

Their smiles faded quickly as they walked in to the large dining hall.

Wall to wall it was decorated with Chinese themed decorations. Banners, balloons, paper dragons all hung from the walls and ceiling. The tables were draped in fancy style table clothes and full of Chinese food. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed in Chinese clothing and music played loudly.

Chris gulped and looked at Trish who had the same look in her face.

"We read, eat, drink, touch nothing okay." Chris instructed, "half an hour then we go," Chris nodded.

"Okay," Trish breathed deeply.

The pair then grabbed each other's hands tightly and walked slowly into the room. As they did the room erupted with cheers and people patted Chris on the back. Chris spotted Randy sat at a table talking to Jason.

"I'm gonna go tell Randy about us then I'll be back okay?" Chris said motioning to Randy.

"Gotcha," Trish nodded.

Chris quickly leant over and kissed Trish on the lips then walked away toward Randy. Trish watched him go then felt a tap on her shoulder looking round she saw Amy stood there smiling nervously.

"Amy hi."

"So you feeling better then?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah loads," Trish nodded unsure just what Amy meant.

"Trish I know things have been a little odd between us these last few days and I know I haven't been the most understanding about it all, but I just wanna apologize to you," Amy said sincerely.

Trish didn't know what to say as for the last week Trish hadn't spoken to Amy but she nodded anyway, "Amy I should apologize to about my behaviour this week I don't know what came over me."

Amy waved the comment off and shrugged, "lets just forget it besides I think you should be apologizing to Stacy anyway you punched her not me," Amy laughed.

Trish sighed remembering earlier that evening with Stacy, "yeah I did didn't I?"

"Don't worry about she'll get over it, whatever it _was_. AndI know you don't want to talk about it but I'll be here when you do," Amy nodded smiling.

"Me and Chris switched bodies last week," Trish blurted out.

Amy looked a little confused then laughed, "like I said I'm sure you'll tell me in your own time," Amy laughed sounding a little confused.

Trish shrugged and laughed as she thought about it she did sound crazy. Anyway she leaned forward and gave Amy a hug glad the two were back on track even though it wasn't her that made them off track, she reminded herself to speak to Chris about that later.

"I'm gonna go get a drink you want one?" Amy asked.

"NO!" Trish yelled then realised what she had done and laughed, "no thanks."

Amy raised her eyebrows and laughed, "riiight, anyway I'll be over there with Matt if you change your mind," Amy pointed over to a table.

Trish nodded as she watched Amy walk away now she had to find Chris again but before she knew it she felt someone put their hands around her waist from behind. Chris moved to Trish's ear and whispered.

"I just saw that old lady walking round with cookie's."

Trish's eyes popped open as she turned to face Chris, "let's go."

"Where?"

Trish moved to whisper in his ear, "well we do have a hotel room all to ourselves," Trish smiled mischievously.

Chris nodded smiling too and grabbed Trish's hand and almost ran out the room and all the way outside. Running over to the car Chris unlocked the doors.

"So about me joining Fozzy?" Trish said as she climbed in the car.

"I don't think so," Chris shook his head turning the engine on.

Trish laughed as Chris put his arms round her and they embraced in one last kiss before Chris hit reverse and drove out of the parking lot and back to the hotel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the large dinning hall standing in the corner was a petite blonde girl looking round for someone in particular. Her eyes waving over the crowd as she searched suddenly they stopped as she had found him.Making her way over she stood next to him then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maria," Vince said surprised.

"Hi Mr McMahon I just wanted to ask you a few questions about WrestleMania," Maria asked hopefully.

"Maria we're not on TV now you don't have to ask questions," Vince laughed about to turn back round.

Maria then held up a microphone to Vince's mouth, "well I was just wondering how you enjoyed it?" Maria asked.

"Where'd you get the mic from?" Vince seemed a little confused as he furrowed his brow.

"Oh I always carry one around in case you know," Maria giggled.

"Well now's not really a good time maybe you could ask me later," Vince tried to turn round again.

"Well just a few questions are all I ask."

Vince sighed, "Maria there's no camera's here. You know you only play a roll on TV as an interviewer," Vince leaned in to expalin.

"But that's my job to interview," Maria smiled aimlessly.

Vince was getting a little frustrated by now as he didn't seem to be getting through to the tiny blond who was looking up at him with big eyes.

"Maybe another time," Vince smiled.

"Have I done something wrong?" Maria asked a tone of upset in her voice.

"No you haven't I just erm I mean," Vince panicked thinking of a way to stop Maria from crying.

All of a sudden an elderly Chinese woman walked up to them and smiled holding a tray with one fortune cookie on it.

"Look Maria have a fortune Cookie it'll make you feel better," Vince handed it over to her.

"But there's only one and I wouldn't want to take yours," Maria still seemed upset.

Vince looked round but the Chinese woman had disappeared now and he couldn't see any sign of any more fortune cookies which he thought rather strange but shrugged. After a few secondsVince suddenly smiled as he'd had an idea, which seemed perfect.

"Okay why don't we share it I read half then you read half." Vince smiled at his own brilliance or so he thought...

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So that's it i've finally finished sorry about the long wait but i just wanted to make sure this chapter was good enough. Not much happend but it was to just end it nicely.**

**Thank you so much for reading the story and i hope you all liked it. **

**If your reading any of my others now i've finished this i will be able to dedicate more time to them and if your not reading any of my others why not? LOL.**

**As always please review and thank you for all the reviews you've left so far as i really appreciate them.**

**Lastly if anyone wants to e-mail or PM me about the story or anything else please do.**

**Bye.**


End file.
